They are our masters
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Kami no queria a Blair en la casa. Las hermanas si querian a Blair en la casa por eso huyeron a Death City y trabajan para sobrevivir. Ahora son sirvientas de 3 hermanos pervertidos. Seis chicos adolecentes en una mansión sin adultos ¿Que pasara?
1. ¿Por qué no quieren a Blair?

Bueno este Fic esta inspirado en He is my master :D como no se cual es la sexualidad de Chrona u.ú aqi pondre qe es mujer xD seee

* * *

They are our masters.

Eran las 8:34 de la mañana y en una casa grande –pero no era una mansión- se escuchaban gritos, maullidos, en las ventanas un poco de sangre, gritos de mujeres, golpes y más. Esa casa era de los Albarn, una familia muy conocida, Kami y Spirit Albarn padres de Asura, Lizz, Patty y Maka Albarn. Kami conoció a Spirit en el Shibusen, una escuela que se localiza en Death City a 2 horas de la ciudad, se enamoraron y se casaron, luego tuvieron un hijo llamado Asura que ahora tiene 17 años, 2 años después tuvieron a unas mellizas Elizabeth y Patricia Albarn que ahora tienen 15 años. Y un año más tarde tuvieron a su última hija y la menor Maka Albarn de 15 años de edad. La última chica mencionada tenía una gata que podía ser humana a la vez, la gatita se llamaba Blair. Este día Blair –que no estaba en su forma gatuna- despertó a Spirit de una manera muy pervertida, se oyeron gritos por parte de este y además se desangro por la nariz y mancho la ventana, su esposa que ya sabía lo que iba a ver fue con el sartén lista para darle un Kami-Chop a su marido, sus hijas la seguían por detrás con cara irritada, Kami abrió la puerta y le pego a Spirit mientras Blair se convertía en gato y salía corriendo porque ya sabía cómo eran las peleas cuando sucedía eso. No era la primera vez que levantaba así a Spirit. Ya había pasado una hora y aun las chicas y su madre no salían del cuarto de Spirit, pero al fin salió Kami molesta.

-¡No mamá Blair es como de la familia!-Gritó molesta Maka.

-¡Te lo advertí Maka! ¡Si Blair volvía hacer eso la sacaría de la casa!-Le grito totalmente molesta Kami.

-¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Blair lleva en la casa 5 años! Es, es como tu hermana-Las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de esos hermosos ojos que tenia Maka.

-¡Se va a ir y punto!-Kami bajo las escaleras y agarro su bolsa totalmente furiosa.

-¿A dónde vas Kami?-Pregunto Spirit mientras salía de la puerta con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, Kami lo volteo a ver.

-¡Voy a dar una vuelta Spirit! ¡Cuando regrese ya no quiero a esa gata en mi casa! ¡¿Entendido?!-Grito muy furiosa Kami, en sus ojos se podían ver dolor y tristeza. Kami se encariño con Blair, si, la quería como una hermana pero no por eso dejaría que su matrimonio se fuera a la ruina tenía 4 hijos que alimentar y proteger y no por una mujer gata dejaría su familia.

-¡Te odio mamá!-Le grito Maka antes de encerrase en su cuarto dando un puertazo, Kami entro en estado de Shock Maka, su hija, la más adorable y respetuosa de sus hijos le había gritado que la _odiaba, _era un día de locos, ya no aguanto más salió por la puerta llorando sin saber a dónde ir. No quería vivir en ese momento. Si tan solo no hubiese aceptado a Blair en la familia no estaría pasando por eso, pero tampoco podía odiar a Blair, tenía la culpa pero era muy buena por dentro, era su amiga, hija y hermana. La quería, no la odiaba. La lluvia comenzó a caer y Kami no llegaba. Spirit estaba en la sala ya eran las 7:00 pm y su esposa no llegaba desde las ocho de la mañana. Blair estaba en el patio con un paraguas esperando a Kami, ahora si había metido la pata. Asura estaba en la casa de su amigo Ren y no llegaría hasta mañana por lo que no sabía lo que había pasado. Pero en el cuarto de las hermanas era un caos, Maka estaba llorando al igual que Lizz y Patty y las 3 preparaban sus maletas. Se irían de casa y se llevarían a Blair, irían a Death City ya que es el lugar más cercano a donde ir y se quedarían hay.

-¿Están seguras?-Pregunto Maka mientras cerraba su maleta y se limpiaba las lágrimas que escurrían y se resbalaban por su bello rostro.

-Claro Maka no dejare que Blair se vaya-Contesto Lizz mientras le daba una sonrisa a su hermana menor.

-¡Si si! ¡Blair no se irá! –Dijo contenta Patty.

-Gracias-Maka sonrió.

-Bien ¿Están listas?-Pregunto Lizz.

-Si-Contestaron al unísono Patty y Maka.

-Ok. Acuérdense no hagan ruido nos iremos por la cochera. Patty ¿Traes la jaula para meter hay a Blair-Chan?

-Sip sip One-Chan.

-¡Pues nos vamos!-Dijo Lizz mientras cerraba su maleta.

Dejaron una carta sobre su cama, cargaron sus maletas y abrieron la puerta con mucho cuidado. Caminaron descalzas y bajaron las escaleras, cuando llegaron a la última escalera se pusieron sus zapatos y salieron por la cochera con un poco de dificultad ya que estaban las 3 camionetas en la cochera. Fueron al patio y hay vieron a Blair. Susurraron su nombre varias veces hasta que la gata las escucho y se fue a ver qué pasaba, ya le explicaron lo que paso y la obligaron a meterse. Blair se opuso pero las chicas no se rindieron y le dijeron que se metiera a la jaula y que se fueran y al final las hermanas ganaron, caminaban por la lluvia y el frio que había por ahora. Fueron a la terminal y compraron sus boletos, ya cuando eran las 9:00 pm se fueron en su autobús dejando atrás ese doloroso recuerdo. Ahora ellas tenían que saber cómo sobrevivir y aprender a trabajar, ahora serian una nueva vida.

*O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o*

-Por favor cuídense-Dijo una señora que miraba a sus hijos con ternura.

-Hay ma si solo te vas 7 meses a Inglaterra-Dijo un chico de pelo blanco, ojos color rubí y dientes de tiburón mientras le sonreía a la señora.

-Mujer ya es hora de partir, cuídense hijos míos. No quiero saber que la mansión fue quemada o vendida o si no los obligare que la vuelvan a construir-Sonrió el padre de los chicos, y luego agarro las maletas y salió por la puerta. Pasaron 5 minutos y ahora sus padres de aquellos chicos se encontraban volando hacia Inglaterra.

-Uff ¡Al fin de fueron hicieron todo un drama!-Grito un chico que también tenía pelo blanco y ojos de color rubí pero no tenia dientes de tiburón.

-No exageres Wes-Le regaño un chico de pelo negro con 3 rayas.

-¡Pero al fin tenemos la mansión para nosotros solos! –Le dijo Wes-¡Además podemos invitar a nuestras _mejores _amigas! ¡Y no a esa plana de Chrona que tanto te gusta Kid!

-¡No me gusta Chrona!

-¡Que si!

-¡Que no!

-¡Cállense ya!-Grito el chico de dientes de tiburón molesto-Son tan molestos. ¿Por qué no tuve una hermana?

-Porque si tuvieras ahora una hermana estarías jugando con Ken-Le dijo en un tono divertido Wes.

-¿El de barbie? –Pregunto Death the Kid.

-Sí, es hombre pero marca de muñeca-Comenzó a reírse Wes-¡No podrías tener unos hermanos mejores que nosotros Soul! ¡No puedes vivir sin nosotros!

-Oh si no puedo vivir sin ustedes son los mejores hermanos que se podrían desear-Dijo con sarcasmo Soul.

-Entonces ¿Invitamos chicas a la casa?-Les pregunto el hermano mayor, Wes.

-No, van a dejar la casa asimétrica-Dijo molesto Kid.

-Agh no se. La casa estará muy sola necesitamos compañía-Contesto Soul un poco desanimado.

-Cierto, como vamos hacer mucho relajo ¿Por qué no contratamos sirvientas?-Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Wes.

-Sí y un día antes de que lleguen nuestros padres las despedimos para que nos echen bronca de _¿Por qué tienen sirvientas? ¡No les di permiso bla bla!-_Se puso de acuerdo Kid.

-Hum está bien, pero les pagamos con el dinero de Wes ¿ok?-Dijo en un todo burlón Soul.

-¡Nada! ¡El dinero de los tres! ¡Soy más pobre que tu Soul!-Le contesto Wes un poco molesto haciendo que Soul y Death the Kid se rieran de su hermano Mayor.

-Ok, ok tranquilízate conejito bravo-Comento Death the Kid con burla y Wes le dio un zape.

-Jaja, ya ok ok del dinero de los tres-Le sonrió Soul a Wes y Death the Kid y ellos le devolvieron la sonrisa-Bueno que esperamos a pegar carteles.

-Que hueva-Dijo con cara aburrida Wes mientras se estiraba y soltaba un suspiro.

-Comenzaremos hoy Wes-Le regaño Death the Kid.

Rato después de lo que hablaron habían carteles pegados por toda la ciudad de Death City. Bajo la luna macabra y burlona se podía ver 3 siluetas de chicas que caminaban por las oscuras calles de Death City. Pararon en un poste para coger un cartel que se encontraba pegado en este, en los rostros de las chicas se vio felicidad, sonrieron y luego gritaron de alegría. Agarraron sus maletas y una jaula y a su destino. Ya enfrente de la mansión entraron por unas grandes puertas.

-¡One mira su patio es muy grande!-Chillo feliz Patty.

-Oh si Patty hay que esforzarnos para conseguir este empleo-Dijo feliz la mayor de las hermanas Elizabeth Albarn.

-Blair tu compórtate como un gato ¿Si?-Le pregunto Maka a Blair que estaba en su forma gatuna y metida en la jaula.

-Okii nya-Respondió la gata.

Las chicas cruzaron un pequeño rio, pero tardaron en cruzarlo ya que Patty quería ver lo pececitos, después pasaron por donde estaban las flores y al fin llegaron a las grandes puertas de la mansión. Nerviosas apretaron el timbre y se oyó un sonido grave.

-L-lizz ¿Cómo crees que sean l-los Evans?-Le pregunto Maka a su hermana mayor con nerviosismo.

-N-no se-Respondió Lizz. Cuando abrieron se escucho un crujido por las puertas, las chicas se miraron con nerviosismo –hasta Patty estaba nerviosa- y suspiraron. Las puertas se abrieron completamente dejando ver un chico alto con cabello negro y tenía 3 rallas, su mirada era seria por lo que las hermanas de pusieron mas nerviosas y no hablaron solo se quedaron mirando sus ojos.

-¿Se les ofrece algo?-Pregunto este ya un poco nervioso por las miradas de las chicas.

-Este ¡Queremos trabajar aquí!-Contesto rápidamente Maka mientras dejaba sus maletas en el suelo y le daba la jaula donde tenía a Blair a Patty y sacaba de su bolso un cartel-¿Son los Evans verdad?-Se mordió el labio inferior esperando que le dijera un si ya que estaba totalmente cansada y no quería seguir caminando a otras casas adivinando quien es Evans y quién no.

-Sí. ¿Vienen por el trabajo?-Interrogo el chico mientras reía un poquito por la cara de las chicas.

-S-si-Susurraron las chicas ignorando la risa de aquel chico.

-Entren por favor-Abrió un poco más la puerta mientras señalaba la sala.

-Gracias-Dijeron las 3 al unísono con un poco de alegría. El chico cerró la puerta después que pasaron.

-Soul, Wes ya llegaron las primeras 3 chicas-Les dijo Kid mientras les decía a las chicas que tomaran asiento.

-Ah hola-Les saludo Soul sin voltear a verlas, estaba distraído jugando con su PSP.

-¡Hola Hola ~!-Saludo alegre Patty mientras agitaba sus brazos en el aire y se sentaba en el lado izquierdo del sofá.

-Hola-Saludo Lizz ya sentada en el centro del sofá.

-Bueno días- Saludo la menor de las hermanas que se encontraba sentada en la derecha del sofá y se acomodaba sus coletas.

-Hola-Esta vez saludo Wes que estaba viendo la tele, agarro el control remoto y la apago para voltear a ver las chicas y se sonrojo un poco-H-hola-Volvió a decir-Soul deja esa cosa ya-le ordeno Wes.

-Aja-Dijo un poco molesto mientras apagaba su aparato y volteaba a ver a las chicas quedando sorprendido por la belleza de ellas, pero más de la que estaba sentada a la derecha, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro. _Yo me encargare de su ropa _ese pensamiento paso por su mente- Y ¿Cómo se llaman? –pregunto con interés mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano y miraba a la chica de dos coletas.

-Yop soy Patricia Albarn pero me puedes decir ¡Patty!-Le respondió emocionada.

-Soy Elizabeth Albarn pero me dicen Lizz-Dijo Lizz mientras sonreía _¡Que nos acepten por favor! ¡Lizz hay que dar todo de ti hazlo por Coco Channel!_ Dijo en su mente.

-Maka Albarn-Respondió seria Maka mientras trataba de ignorar la intensa mirada de aquel chico de ojos rubí.

-¿Albarn?-Pregunto sorprendido Wes-Parientes de…

-Hijas de –Maka ya no pudo hablar ya que un nudo se formo en su garganta y Lizz continuo.

-Kami y Spirit Albarn-En los ojos de las chicas se podía ver dolor y tristeza, la gata se estremeció a escuchar el nombre de la pareja. Un aire incomodo se formo en la sala.

-Ah, ¿Qué edades tienen?-Dijo Death the Kid tratando de cambiar de tema para quitar ese aire.

-Patty y yo tenemos 15-Lizz señalo a Patty y luego a ella-Maka tiene 14-señalo a Maka.

-¡¿Y tú y tú?!-Patty señalaba a los 3 chicos haciendo que sus hermanas se pusieran rojas de la vergüenza por la actitud y la pregunta de su hermana.

-Yo tengo 17 o sea soy el mayor-Wes sonrió.

-Tengo 15-Se señalo Kid.

-Por mala suerte el menor y tengo 14 años-Bufó molesto el chico de ojos rubí.

-Ah perdón aun no nos hemos presentado yo soy Wes Evans.

-Death the Kid Evans

-Soul Eater Evans.

Los chicos se quedaron platicando, Death the Kid preparo algo de té y se lo dio a las chicas. Paso una hora y los chicos se vieron entre ellos decididos.

-Entonces ¿Quieren el trabajo?-Pregunto Wes mientras las miraba con un rostro serio, a las chicas se les ilumino el rostro.

-¡Claro!-Gritaron de emoción.

-Comenzaran mañana-Les dijo Kid mientras les sonreía.

Continuara…

* * *

Por si no lo saben They are our masters se significa Ellos son mis amos o algo asi xD

Byee-Bee! :3


	2. Primer día de trabajo

Aquii el segundo capitulo gracias por sus comentarios :D

* * *

Primer día de trabajo.

-Comenzaran mañana-Les dijo Kid mientras les sonreía, las chicas soltaron un chillido de alegría.

-Gracias, gracias ¡Muchas gracias!-Lizz abrazo a los tres, Patty brincaba en el sofá y Maka la regañaba pero al igual estaba feliz.

-¿Vamos a tener uniformes?-Pregunto Maka mientras jalaba a Patty de su short para que se sentara de nuevo en el sofá.

-See, de eso yo me encargo-Soul suspiro aburrido.

-¿No quieren darse un baño para relajarse?-Les dijo Wes.

-¡Si Si!-Canturreo Patty que agitaba sus brazos en el aire.

-No estaría mal-Respondió Lizz mientras sonreía.

-Sip -Respondió Maka mientras se estiraba en el sofá.

-Ok, el baño se encuentra a la izquierda-Wes señalo la puerta izquierda.

-Derecha Wes-Le corrigió Death the Kid.

-¡Izquierda!-Dijo Wes mientras señalaba la puerta y se paraba del sofá.

-¡A la derecha!-Una venita salió en la frente de Kid y también se paro del sofá, Soul solo los veía frustrados.

-¡Pues hoy en la mañana fui al baño y te aseguro que se encuentra a la izquierda!-Wes miro furioso a Kid-¡Además yo llego viviendo aquí 6 años y tu solo 5!

-¡Es la derecha!-Grito Kid muy furioso, Soul ya harto se para del sofá y abre la puerta derecha.

-Wes aquí está el baño-Soul suspiro y Kid le saco la lengua a Wes.

-Genio-Le dijo en un tono burlón Kid.

-¡Que graciosito!-Dijo con sarcasmo Wes. _¿Voy a trabajar con ellos? _Se le vino eso a la mente de Maka que también estaba un poco irritada. ¿Cómo no pueden saber donde se localiza el baño? ¿Qué pasa cuando Wes no lo encuentra? Maka puso una cara de asco al imaginarse a Wes haciendo sus necesidades en otra parte.

-Eh nos vamos a bañar-Lizz rió un poco nerviosa por su _discusión _de los chicos y se metió al baño.

-¡Bye!-Patty se metió al baño cantando _¡¿Por qué soy tan feliz?! _Y corriendo.

-Con permiso -Dijo Maka antes de meterse al baño y Soul cerró la puerta cuando ella entro.

-Oh una gatita-Wes se puso en cuclillas y metía su dedo a la jaula mientras Blair jugaba con su dedo.

-¿Es su mascota?-Pregunto Death the Kid que miraba con curiosidad a la gata, Blair le iba a responder pero se acordó que tenía que actuar como un gato.

-Yo creo-Soul camino hacia la sala de nuevo y veía a la gata que estaba entretenida con el dedo de Wes-Que raro color es morada.

-Eso me recuerda a Pochi-Dijo Wes que sacaba su dedo de la jaula y se paraba.

-Pero Pochi era un cocodrilo gordo y pervertido-Le dijo Kid frustrado y a Soul solo le salió una gota.

-See me acuerdo que cada vez que venía Tsubaki siempre la acosaba-Dijo Wes, los chicos comenzaron a reírse.

-O, o, o cuando se tragó a Black Star-Dijo Soul mientras se secaba las lagrimas provocadas por la risa.

-Jajá ¡Sí! Y con razón escuchábamos ruidos en la panza de Pochi, le abrimos la boca y de ahí salió Black Star-Wes se tiro al sofá muerto de la risa y así fueron recordando los buenos momentos que pasaron con el cocodrilo Pochi.

-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///-O///O-O///O-O///O-

Kami lloraba sin parar y Spirit solo la abrazaba mientras leía una y otra vez la carta sin poder creerlo. Asura entro a la casa todo mojado se dirigió al baño del segundo piso y agarro una toalla y comenzó a secarse pero escucho unos llantos que provenía del cuarto de sus hermanas.

-¿Mamá?-Susurro para el mismo, tiro la toalla al suelo y se fue corriendo al cuarto de sus hermanas imaginándose lo peor, llego al cuarto y vio a su madre en el suelo llorando y su padre abrazándola y leyendo un papel-¿Qué paso?-Les pregunto muy preocupado, Spirit lo volteo a ver con cara mezclado de terror y tristeza.

-Huyeron-La voz de Spirit temblaba, Asura no podía creerlo se quedo pensando y pensando mientras observaba la triste escena-A-asura lee esto-Le dio la carta y Asura solo asintió y tomo la carta.

_Queridos Padres:_

_Lo siento mis hermanas y yo nos fuimos de aquí ya que no querían a Blair como alguien de la familia, lo siento mucho en verdad pero yo no dejare que Blair se valla. No se preocupen por nosotraz buscaremos trabajo para sovrevivir. Achura-Chan zii vez esto y algún dia regrezo comprame mangas de Shugo Chara ¿Ok?_

_Byee-Beee!_

_PD:_

_¡Amo las jirafas! Y dice Lizz que se llevo la bolsa de Coco Channel y de parte Maka que no te odia mamá._

Cuando Asura término de leer la carta se formo una pequeñísima sonrisa, definitivo Patty escribió la carta o trato de carta, ella tiene muchos errores de ortografía y es la única que le dice Achura de sus 3 hermanas.

-Madre-Susurro Asura mientras apartaba su vista de la carta y miraba a Kami-Juro que las traeré.

-G-gracias-Dijo Kami mientras se secaba las lágrimas y trataba de sonreír.

-¿Dónde abran ido?-Le pregunto Spirit.

-No muy lejos, no son muy buenas para caminar o correr las flojas-Asura soltó una pequeña risa al recordar cuando obligaba a Lizz a correr 2 cuadras y decía que estaba cansada, que era mucho, que las uñas de sus pies se van a romper y otras tonterías, o cuando Maka tenía deportes en la escuela, era muy mala jugando y siempre salía lastimada y ahí entraba Asura en acción. Sacar a su hermana de la enfermería. Y también Patty era muy floja aunque era la que más aguantaba de las tres.

-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-

-¡Wuu esto es genial!-Dijo Patty mientras salpicaba a sus dos hermanas con el agua del jacuzzi.

-¡Sí! ¡Y tiene espumita!-Maka agarro la espumita y se la aventaba a Patty, Lizz solo se quedo pensativa hasta que hablo.

-¿Volveremos?

-¿A dónde?-Le pregunto Maka mientras se cubría de las salpicadas de Patty.

-A casa.

-No sé Elizabeth no es tan fácil-Respondió Patty seria, eso hizo que sus hermanas se asustaran por la cara de su hermana-¡Miren una jirafa de espuma! ¡KIAJAJA!-Comenzó a reírse como loca mientras agarraba la espuma que antes tenía forma de jirafa haciendo que sus hermanas se tranquilizaban.

-¿Eh?-Maka volteo a ver a todos lados-¿Y Blair?-Le pregunto a Lizz.

-¿No la trajiste?-Lizz la miro preocupada.

-¡No! ¡La deje en la sala! ¡Pobre de seguro también quiere un baño! Voy por ella-Salió del jacuzzi mientras se ponía la toalla y abría lentamente la puerta y se encontró a Soul sentado en el sofá mirando a Blair y sus hermanos no estaban, salió del baño y se escondió detrás del sofá.

-¿Qué crees que no te vi?-Dijo divertido el chico.

-Suponía que no deberías verme-La chica salió de su escondite.

-¿No te estabas bañando?-Dejo de mirar a Blair para mirar a la chica y se sonrojo un poco por como salió.

-S-si pero vine por la gatita-Dijo mientras dejaba salir a Blair de la jaula y la cargaba dejando ver un poco de sus pequeños pechos, eso hizo sangrar un poco a Soul y este se limpio rápidamente la sangre.

-¿O-oye vas a meter a la gatita al baño?-Le pregunto confundido.

-Sí.

-¿Por qué?-Maka soltó una pequeña risita.

-Luego te lo diré _Amo._

La palabra _Amo _hizo sentir raro al chico, nadie en su vida le había dicho así, pero bueno tendría que acostumbrase ¿no? Un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba. _Bueno es hora de hacer los uniformes de las chicas _recordó en su mente. Soltó un largo suspiro y se levanto del sofá y bajo hacia el sótano. La otra mitad del día que sobro Wes y Death the Kid le enseñaron el primer y segundo piso de la mansión a las tres chicas.

Al día siguiente…

-¡¿QUEEE!?-Grito Maka infartada mientras miraba su vestido o mejor dicho su _mini vestido._

-Agh cállate Maka no seas tan ruidosa-Le regaño Lizz mientras examinaba su vestido.

-¡Kawaii ~Kawaii!-Canturreo Patty totalmente feliz.

-¡¿CÓMO QUE KAWAII!?-A Maka le salió una venita en la frente.

-Hay Maka cállate admítelo es lindo el traje.

-¡Claro que no!-Maka estaba totalmente furiosa y sonrojada.

-Vamos Maka o te obligare a usarlo-Lizz y Maka se mandaron miradas asesinas, siempre que iban a las fiestas Lizz la usaba como maniquí, la maquillaba, le escogía la ropa, que perfume ponerse, que zapatos combinan, que peinado queda más lindo y otras cosas. Y si Maka no obedecía lo que decía su hermana mayor sufría las consecuencias con Patty. Maka le mando una mirada asesina a Patty quien reía y bufó molesta, fue al baño a encerrarse. Lizz y Patty sonrieron victoriosas.

-Ya va aprendiendo-Lizz sonrió a un más y Patty reía mientras aplaudía.

-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-

Las chicas bajaron por las escaleras, llevaban unos vestidos negros con tirantes que dejaban un poco destapado su pecho, tenían un moño blanco en el cuello, también tenían un pequeño delantal blanco que se amarraba como un moño, tenían unas calcetas que llegaban arriba de la rodilla, un pequeño gorrito para su pelo y tacones de 5cm **(YO: waa no se cómo describir los vestidos de las sirvientas en perfil esta el Link) **Lizz bajaba muy elegante, Patty saltaba las escaleras y Maka bajaba toda temblorosa, se le torcían sus pies y casi se tropezaba logrando que los chicos se rieran un poquito. Ya cuando llegaron al último escalón Lizz sonrió, Patty grito de la felicidad y Maka de nuevo casi se tropieza pero ya que llego sana y salva.

-Bien su primera tarea será sencilla-Dijo Wes mientras miraba los vestidos se las sirvientas estaban demasiados _provocativos._ Miro a Soul que veía embobado a Maka que esta se acomodaba las zapatillas y maldecía por lo bajo.

-¡Yupi!-Se alegro Patty sacado a Wes de su trance.

-Lizz lavaras los platos-Wes hablo mientras señalaba la cocina.

-¡Pan comido!-Dijo alegre.

-Patty tu lavarás el baño.

-¡Yupi!-Maka la miro con un poco de asco.

-Maka a ti te pondremos algo más sencillo porque…- Wes soltó una pequeña risita- te caes con los tsk tacones-Wes rió un poco más y Maka solo lo veía con enojo.

-Bueno limpiaras la sala y abrirás la puerta ¿Ok?

-Ok-Maka fue a la cocina junto con Lizz, Patty se dirigió a la puerta derecha con instrumentos de limpieza.

En la cocina…

-¡Se burlaron de que me caigo con mis tacones!-Maka hizo un puchero.

-Ya ya Maka tranquila ahora toma-Lizz le dio la escoba a Maka- limpia la sala.

-¿Y si abro la puerta que digo?-Maka agarro la escoba y miro a su hermana con cara preocupada y Lizz se quedo pensativa.

-No se dile: Mansión de los Evans ¿Quién los busca? O algo así ¡No se! ¡Me rindo! ¡Nunca había sido sirvienta!

-A ok-Maka se acomodo el vestido y se dirigió a la sala, los chicos ya no estaban por lo que hubo un silencio cómodo. Maka movió un poco los muebles, sacaba todo el polvo que había debajo de estos. Pasaron dos horas y Patty salió feliz del baño y como vio a su hermanita distraída se acerco a ella sin hacer el mínimo ruido y le grito en el oído...

-¡¿TE FALTA MUCHO MAKA?!-Eso hizo que Maka gritara y se callera al suelo, Lizz salió rápidamente de la cocina y vio como Maka respiraba agitadamente y Patty reía como loca.

-¡¿Qué paso?!-Pregunto Lizz asustada.

-¡Patty me grito en el oído!-Maka miro con odio a Patty-¡Patty no hagas eso!-Dijo sobándose el trasero y haciendo un puchero, Patty solo reía hasta que habló.

-¡JEJE! ¿Ya terminaste?-Le pregunto ya más calmada pero aun tenía una risita.

-Si solo me falta llevar la escoba a la cocina.

-Yo la llevo-Lizz agarro la escoba y Maka le dio las gracias, se escucho un sonido grave.

-¡Yo abro!-Patty se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Ese es mi trabajo!-Le regaño Maka mientras se dirigía a la puerta Patty solo hizo un puchero, la chica de dos coletas abrió la puerta-Buenos días, mansión de los Evans ¿Qué se le ofrece?-Dijo Maka con mucha cortesía y Patty miraba a la persona con curiosidad, era delgada, con un vestido negro y su pelo era rosado, Lizz salió de la cocina y también vio a la persona que se encontraba parada en la puerta.

-Ah esto yo soy C-chro-n-na-Respondió tímidamente-Q-quer-ia saber s-si Kid-Kun s-se e-e-ncontraba.

-Claro-Maka le sonrió-Voy a ir a buscarlo no tardo, pasa-Maka abrió un poco más la puerta para que Chrona entrara, Chrona le dio las gracias y se sentó en el sofá. Lizz la miraba con un poco de ¿Celos? Y Patty con mucha curiosidad haciendo que la persona desviara la mirada. Kid bajo de las escaleras junto con Maka.

-¡Hola Chrona!-Le saludo este mientras se sentaba alado de la personita haciendo que Lizz apretara los dientes.

-H-hola Kid-Kun.

-¿Cómo estás?-Pregunto mientras se acercaba un poco más a la persona, Lizz, Patty y Maka se fueron con permiso de Kid aunque la verdad se escondieron detrás de la puerta de la cocina a escuchar la plática.

-B-bien oye Kid-Kun ¿Q-quienes eran e-llas?-Dijo un poco enojada al notar como Lizz observaba con enojo a Chrona.

-Son mis sirvientas, Lizz, Patty y Maka.

-H-hay una que no me gu-sta-Señalo a Lizz que ni se dio cuenta por sus ataques de _celos._

-¿Lizz?-Se quedo confundido-¿Por qué? Lizz es buena persona sabes desde ayer la conoce y me cae súper bien-Le dedico una sonrisa a Lizz haciendo que esta se sonrojara y le guiñara un ojo y luego se metió a la cocina.

-Me t-tengo que ir ad-dios-Dijo Chrona con un tono de voz molesto o celoso pero Kid no lo noto.

-Bueno Chrona ¡Nos vemos!-Se despidió Kid antes que Chrona cerrara la puerta.

En la cocina…

Maka estaba acomodando algunos platos que le sobro a Lizz. Lizz y Patty estaban en el suelo calladas hasta que Patty hablo.

-¿One-Chan tu también tuviste esa duda?-Patty miro a Lizz preocupada.

-Sí, ¿Chrona tendrá celos de mi o esta enoja…?-Patty le tapo la boca.

-No, si es hombre o mujer.

-Ah eso-Lizz se quedo pensativa-Pues yo creo que es mujer ¿No?

-Yo pienso que es hombre.

-Hum-En la cabeza de Patty apareció un foco prendido.

-¿Y si le quitamos la ropa para ver qué es?

-¡NO!-Le regaño Lizz totalmente enojada y Patty solo reía. A Maka solo le salió una gotita por las platicas que tenían sus hermanas. Pero debía admitir que también tenía curiosidad por saber si era hombre o mujer.

Continuara…

* * *

El Link de la ropa de las chicas esta en mi perfil


	3. Shibusen

Bueno en este Fic Maka sabe hablar Frances e Inglés UwU al igual que Lizz y Patty.

* * *

Primer día de escuela.

_El sonido del timbre se escucho, la sirvienta Maka Albarn dejo sus deberes para abrir la puerta, ahí se encontró a una mujer rubia ojos jade que la miraba con ternura, atrás de la rubia se encontraba un chico de pelo negro que sus puntas tenían un color blanco, sus ojos eran rojos pero no como los de sus 2 amos Wes y Soul, alado de la mujer rubia se encontraba un pelirrojo que miraba a la chica que abrió la puerta sorprendida. La chica quedo boquiabierta._

_-Con que aquí estabas Maka-Dijo la mujer mientras la abrazaba y lloraba en su hombro, el señor que se encontraba alado de la mujer abrazo a esta y a la sirvienta, la otra persona que estaba atrás solo sonrió que hasta podía verse la felicidad en sus ojos rojos. Maka invito pasar a esas personas aun sorprendida, llamo a Lizz y Patty y estas quedaron sorprendidas, los 3 dueños de la casa se quedaron dudosos al ver esas personas que no conocían._

_-¡¿Mamá!?-Grito Lizz totalmente confundida al igual que Patty, Patty se escondió atrás de su hermana, Soul, Wes y Kid miraron a los señores y al chico que estaban sentados en el sofá._

_-¿Son sus amos?-Pregunto su padre mirando a los tres chicos._

_-S-si-Contesto nerviosa Maka que se encontraba sentada en el otro sofá, Maka enfrente de sus padres y su hermano, sus padres y su hermano sentados enfrente de Maka que ahora era una sirvienta._

_-¡Oh pero que lindos!-La madre de las sirvientas se levanto del sofá y se dirigió a donde estaba Soul y lo comenzó a ver a Soul- ¡Maka quiero que te cases con el ahora mismo y que me des 15 nietos!-La mujer sonrió._

_-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-Maka estaba completamente sonrojada, para tener hijos tenias que tener eso. Maka comenzó a sonrojarse más imaginándose a Soul y a ella haciendo eso, sus pensamientos se fueron cuando sintió con su amo la besaba, volteo a ver a su padre para ver si daba respuesta alguna del comportamiento de su amo pero no encontró a nadie solo a Soul y ella acostados en una cama pero ¡¿Cómo llegaron hay!? Soul se separo de la boca de la chica, ella sentía un poco de frio y al ver su cuerpo se sorprendió ¿Cuándo había quedado en ropa interior? Soul de nuevo la beso más apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca de la chica, luego tomo su pecho izquierdo y lo apretaba haciendo que la chica soltara gemidos, Soul bajo al cuello de la chica…_

_-Soul-soltó entre gemidos la chica…_

Maka despertó y se encontró a Blair es forma gatuna lamiendo el cuello de la chica, Maka se la quito de encima y la puso en la orilla de la cama, se estiro y se tallo los ojos.

-Oye Maka-Chan es la cuarta vez que te digo que te despiertes-Le dijo un poco molesta la gata, había pasado un mes en que las chicas eran sirvientas les pagaban bien, dos semanas después los chicos les dijeron a las tres hermanas-sirvientas que iban a ir a la mejor escuela de Death City, Shibusen. Las chicas sintieron una gran emoción, estarían en el Shibusen donde estudiaron sus padres, sus padres fueron unos alumnos reconocidos –Bueno solo Kami- Pero ayer Maka se desvelo viendo Lucky Channel episodio 9 y no podía dejar de reírse por la cara que tenia Akira. Maka miro el reloj era las 7:47 am y ella entraba a las 8:10 am, salió de su cama y se metió al baño y salió del baño corriendo, se puso el uniforme. El uniforme era una blusa blanca abotonada con una calavera en el pecho izquierdo, tenía una corbata azul marino, usaba una falda del mismo color de la corbata, unas calcetas que llegaban arriba de la rodilla y sus zapatos eran unos converse negros de bota. Agarro su mochila y bajo rápidamente de las escaleras, agarró dos ligas que se encontraban en una mesita negra y se fue directo a la cocina, ahí se encontró a sus dos hermanas desayunando y también a los tres chicos.

-Tardaste-Le dijo molesta Lizz mientras cortaba su huevo y le señalaba donde estaba el plato de la chica de ojos jade.

-Lo siento-Maka se hizo dos coletas y luego agarro su desayuno y lo llevo al comedor para comenzar a desayunar, el desayuno fue silencioso. Se escucho el timbre-Yo abro-Dijo Maka dejo su plato en el lavadero y abrió la puerta.

-¡YAHOOOOOOOOO! ¡NO LLOREN MAS QUE HE LLEGADO!-Se escucho desde la entrada acto seguido un chico peliazul apareció en el refrigerador husmeando, Maka apareció de la nada con un súper libro en la mano, el chico la volteo a ver tenía una pierna de pollo en la mano su cara presento terror, la chica de dos coletas sonrió macabramente.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-Grito mientras le incrustaba el libro en la cabeza, de la cabeza del chico comenzó a salir sangre Maka zafó el libro de la cabeza de aquel chico y sopló una parte del lomo.

-¡Black Star!-Una chica pelinegra entro a la cocina totalmente asustada, agarro al chico que estaba semiinconsciente y lo miro-¡Lo siento es que es muy imperativo!-La chica le dio 3 bofetadas y lo sacudió llamándolo por su nombre. Maka agarro un balde de agua y se lo tiro al chico, este despertó y se paró la chica pelinegra suspiro y también se paro del suelo y le sonrió a la rubia-Soy Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

-Maka Albarn-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-O///O-O///O-O///O-O////O-O///O-O///O-O///O-

Ding Dong **(tengo crisis de sonidos xD)**

-¿Qué salón de toca Maka-Chan?-Pregunto Tsubaki con sus tiernas sonrisas a su ahora amiga Maka.

-Ah, este am…No se-Una gotita salió por la cabeza de Tsubaki.

-Ah bueno am ¿Qué profesor te toco?

-Stein-La sonrisa de Tsubaki se esfumo para cambiarse a una de terror las pupilas de la chica se redujeron y su maletita se cayó al suelo- ¿Pasa algo malo?

-Ma-k-ka-Chan ¡No puedo acompañarte! ¡Suerte!-Tsubaki agarro su maleta y salió corriendo muy rápido como si tuviera miedo. Maka soltó una pequeña risita por la actitud de su amiga comenzó a vagar por la escuela. Cuando encontró el salón entro y miro extrañada la gran mesa cubierta por la sabana y luego se sentó en un lugar vacio que se encontraba hasta atrás comenzó a buscar a alguien conocido con la mirada.

-Oye tu-Maka se sobresalto y busco a la persona que le había llamado encontrándose con un chico alto de pelo negro con blanco en las puntas, se parecía a Kid pero este tenía ojos grises-Oh pero si eres una linda chica-El chico sonrió mientras veía a Maka-Soy Ragnarok Makenshi.

-Maka Albarn-Dijo un poco molesta.

-¿No importa que me siente aquí?

-No-El chico tomo asiento.

¿Eres nueva?

-Sí.

-Oh ¿Y cómo te ha ido este pequeño rato en la escuela?

-Un poco raro-la chica quedo pensativa hasta que hablo-sabes cuando le dije a mi amiga que mi profesor era Stein se asusto y se fue corriendo.

-La comprendo-Susurro el chico asustado.

-¿Qué?-Maka no escucho al chico.

-¡Ah! Este te daré un consejo para esta clase. No mires lo que hace el maestro solo escúchalo-Dijo el chico mientras ponía una cara de asco.

-Pero yo siempre veo lo que hace el maestro.

-Pues en este caso no lo hagas.

-¿Por qué?

-Por favor Maka no lo hagas-Maka soltó un largo suspiro y luego de sus labios salieron un sí, se escucharon el ruido de unas ruedas y acto seguido un señor se cayó de una silla de ruedas. La chica asustada se paró alarmada pero Ragnarok la agarro del brazo antes de que intentara moverse y la sentó-Siempre pasa eso creo que hasta no le duele-Ragnarok comenzó a reír y Maka solo veía al profesor que se levantaba como si nada y también levantaba su asiento y acomodándolo alado de su mesa. Albarn entrecerró los ojos y miro al profesor.

-Ragnarok.

-Eu

-E-el profesor tiene un tornillo en la cabeza-le susurro en el oído, el pelinegro se contenía las carcajadas que quería soltar.

-Es que esta Ku-ku, loquito, chiflado.

-No es cierto-Maka se separo del oído del muchacho y el profesor dio un aplauso para llamar la atención de los alumnos.

-Clase…-hablo el señor mientras daba vuelta a su tornillo y Maka lo miraba sorprendida- hoy…-Todos los chicos se pusieron tensos y Maka notó eso y volteo a ver a Ragnarok que tenía los dedos cruzados y se mordía el labio inferior-no diseccionaremos-todos festejaron unos segundos hasta que el maestro hablo molesto y todos se sentaron y guardaron silencio-cualquier animal-ahora todos estaban llorando-diseccionaremos un panda-El profesor quito la sabana que cubría la gran mesa, Maka miro horrorizada y se levanto de su asiento totalmente molesta.

-¡Ese animal pariente de los osos está en peligro de extinción!-La chica señalo al panda que estaba tan tranquilo en la mesa con los brazos y patas estiradas y esposadas a la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero…-Stein se acomodo las gafas y sonrió maliciosamente- ¿No sería una lástima saber lo que tiene adentro antes de que se extinga?-Maka se quedo en seco y boquiabierta segundos después reacciono y cerro su bocota y se sentó en su asiento maldiciendo al maestro-¿Alguien quiere pasar a diseccionarlo?-Todos miraron al maestro con asco-Hum ustedes se lo pierden-Comenzó a sacar sus instrumentos para comenzar a diseccionar al pobre animal, saco un plumón negro y comenzó a marcarle rayitas por el vientre del panda y este como si nada, luego saco un bisturí y todos los presentes se taparon los ojos y comenzó a cortarlo haciendo chillar al panda-Oh se me olvido anestesiarlo.

* * *

-¿Y bien Maka-Chan como estuvo tu primer día de clases?-Tsubaki miro a su amiga que estaba aun un poco traumada.

-¡Mal!-Grito la chica mientras se agarraba la cabeza y sus pupilas se reducían-¡Ese profesor es un loco Ku-ku! ¡Disecciono un panda sin antes anestesiarlo y luego que lo anestesió comenzó a tener una hemorragia el pobre animal!-Black Star, Kid, Soul, Lizz, Patty y Tsubaki pusieron una cara de asco.

-Eh, Maka tranquis de aquí te toca educación física ¿no?-Le dijo Lizz que le daba palmaditas en su espalda.

-Sí.

-Yo también voy a esa clase-Maka miro al chico de ojos rubí, Soul se señalo y le dedico a Maka una sonrisa torcida, esta se sonrojo y desvió la mirada-Nos toca con Sid-Sensei es bueno.

-Ah ok, ¿Qué clase te toco Patty?-Maka recargo su barbilla en el hombro de Patty.

-¡Artes!

-¡Oh Patty a mí también me toca artes! ¡Estaremos juntas!-Lizz y Patty entrelazaron las manos y comenzaron a brincar y chillar.

-¿Y a ti Tsubaki?-Pregunto la chica de dos coletas.

-Cocina.

-Oh igual a mi-Kid le sonrió a esta.

-¿Black Star que clase te toca?-Tsubaki miro a su amigo que estaba en estado de Shock-¿Black Star?

-¡! ¡ALGUIEN TAN GRANDE COMO YO NO PUEDE ESTAR EN COCINA!-El peliazul se agarro la cabeza y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz Tsubaki rápidamente lo agarro de los brazo y se lo llevo a la enfermería.

-Tsk, creo que le toco cocina-Dijo Kid que estaba a punto de reír. El timbre sonó y todos se fueron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Maka salió del baño de chicas ya vestida con un short azul marino, calcetas hasta la rodilla, los mismos converse negros de bota y una blusa blanca con una calavera en el pecho, comenzó a buscar a Soul con la mirada hasta que lo encontró vestido con una camisa blanca y un pants azul marino, este cuando la vio solo le sonrió y se acerco a ella a paso lento, cuando llego a donde estaba la chica se acerco a su oído y esta se sonrojo un poco.

-Maka…-Maka sintió un poco de cosquillas-Si ves al profesor no te asustes-Se separo dejando ver a Maka confundida y un poco sonrojada.

-¿Eh?-El comenzó a reír y las puertas de la cancha se abrieron dejando ver una silueta pero no de hombre si no de…

-¡¿Marie-sensei!?-Preguntaron en gritos los que se encontraban hay claro excepto Maka.

-¡Hola, hola! Sé que sorprende que este aquí pero… ¡El maestro tuvo que ir a México! A sí que… ¡Comencemos mi clase!-Dicho esto la maestra avanzo hasta las gradas y saco una grabadora y la puso en las gradas-Acomódense por favor, chicas adelantes chicos atrás-Todos se acomodaron confundidos y la maestra encendió el aparato dejando escuchar…

Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy

(Hey, what up girl?)

Put my glasses on, I'm out the door

I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)

Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack

Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back

I'm talking

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que Marie-Sensei bailaba Tik tok de esa tal Kesha, la maestra bailaba un poco ¿Sensual? ¿Inapropiado? ¿Atrevido? Cual sea su nombre la maestra movía mucho el trasero dejando más shockeados a sus alumnos.

-¡Vamos, muevan sus cuerpos!-Le dijo la maestra sacando a los alumnos de su trance.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

-¡Kya One-Chan que lindo salió mi cake!-Patty miraba su pastel de chocolate en forma de jirafa, Lizz –que estaba llena de harina- miro a su hermana sorprendida, Patty la más tonta de sus hermanas pudo hacer un pastel a la perfección y Lizz la mayor y la más ejemplar de las tres hizo una ahora si caca de harina que ni se le podía llamar pastel-Eh One-Chan creo que tu _pastel _no salió muy bien-Patty miro la caca que tenia Lizz en la mesa-¡Te ayudo, te ayudo!-Lizz solo susurro un sí y Patty agarro la caca de Lizz y la tiro al bote-Bueno One-Chian ¿Qué figura va a tener tu pastel?

-De un ocho por favor Patty.

-¿Ocho? ¿Por qué un número One-Chan?

-Ah este-Lizz se puso colorada al imaginarse que Patty acertara que el pastel en forma de ocho se lo daría a Kid y Patty solo la miraba confundida, Lizz miro a Patty sonriente- ¿No crees que el ocho y el chocolate combinan?

-¡Cierto!-Patty comenzó a sacar huevos, leche, harina, etc. Lizz suspiro aliviada.

-OwO-OwO-OwO-OwO-OwO-OwO-OwO-OwO-

Tsubaki miro su pintura y sonrió. A Kid le brillaban sus ojos. Black Star trono su pincel y arrogo su paleta de pinturas Tsubaki agarro a Black Star de los hombros.

-¡Tranquilízate Black Star! ¡Creo que tu sol está muy genial! ¡Eres tan big!-Dijo forcejeando la chica, al escuchar esas palabras el chico se tranquilizo y comenzó a reír histéricamente la chica suspiro y soltó al chico de los hombros.

-¡¿Cómo que esta genial!? ¡Esta todo asimétrico!

-¡Cállate rayitas que tu solo dibujaste un ocho!

-¡Porque es arte!

-¡Arte mi grandeza!

-¡Tu! ¡¿Arte?! ¡Pero si eres totalmente asimétrico!

-¡El Mono Liso es arte y es asimétrico!

-¡Idiota es Mona Lisa! ¡Maldito mandril pelado!

-¡¿Cómo que mandril pelado!?-A Tsubaki le salió una gotita estilo anime.

-¡Wes-San los va a regañar!-Tsubaki miro a sus amigos preocupados.

* * *

Soul y Maka salieron en estado de Shock, Lizz y Patty totalmente felices bueno Patty más feliz que Lizz y por último Tsubaki arrastrando a Black Star y Kid medio traumado. Maka se imagino la situación y comenzó a animar a Kid.

-Eh ¡Hola!-Saludo Tsubaki que seguía agarrando a Black Star.

-Hola-Susurraron todos.

-¿Qué tal les fue Soul-Kun?-Pregunto Tsubaki, Soul solo salió de su shock.

-¡Por Dios no fue Sid-Sensei!

-¿No tuvieron clases?-Pregunto ahora más calmado Black Star que se zafó del agarre de su amiga.

-¡No! ¡Fue Marie-Sensei! ¡Y nos puso a bailar!-Soul se tiro al suelo con un tic en el ojo, Black Star comenzó a reír, Maka se unió a la plática ya cuando Kid se recupero.

-¿Marie-Sensei los puso a bailar?

-¡Sí! ¡Nos puso a bailar Tik Tok de Kesha, luego Suspicious Mind de Elvis Presley, Poker Face de Lady Gaga y por último nos puso a bailar Scarlet de Karin the Chibi Vampire!

-¿El anime de la chica que se desangra?-Dijo Lizz.

-Si esa.

-¡Ren era Lindo~kawaii!-Canturreo y brinco Patty dejando sorprendida a Lizz porque el pastel de Patty no se caía aunque esta brincara.

-Me gustaría ser un anime-Comento Kid, Soul comenzó a pararse del suelo.

-Oh Soul tu hermano nos dio clases-Tsubaki miro a Soul ya levantado y sin el tic.

-¿Rayoclases?

-No, su maestro no fue a clases y Shinigami-sama pues le pidió que si nos daba clases porque Azusa se fue a México.

-¿Sid-Sensei y Azusa son novios o algo por el estilo?-Pregunto Maka y todos comenzaron a carcajearse menos Lizz y Patty.

-N-no Maka-Chan no creo-Le dijo Tsubaki mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-O///O-

-Nee Maka-Chan ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?-Le pregunto Blair sentada en la cama de Maka que estaba en su forma humana esperando a Maka que estaba cambiándose en el baño.

-Me fue rarito-La chica salió del baño -Blair amárrame el vestido por favor.

-Oki nya. Baka nee –Susurro la gata tratando de aguantarse la risa.

-¿Qué?

-¡No traes puesto el vestido!-Comenzó a matarse de la risa la gata, Maka estaba solo en ropa interior-Ponte la ropa-Blair se transformo en gato y salió por la ventana, Maka cerró la ventana pero alguien abrió la puerta.

-Maka…-litros y litros de sangre comenzaron a salir de la nariz de Soul.

-¡MAKA-CHOP!-Maka aventó el libro maligno hacia la cabeza de Soul este se desmayo- Dieu me donne la patience-Maka zafó el libro de la cabeza de Soul y se metió al baño para ponerse el vestido.

Continuara….

* * *

Para los que no saben que es _Rayar clases_ se significa faltar a clases -w- y

_Dieu me donne la patience: _Dios dame paciencia.

¡Nos vemos!

Bye-bee!


	4. Preparándose para la fiesta de Tsubaki

El el Cap anterior me equiboque úoù Liz y Patty estaban en cocina y Tsubaki, Kid y Black Star en pintura. Bueno aqui dejo mi Fic ;D

* * *

Preparándose para la fiesta de Tsubaki.

**Maka POV:**

Mire mi despertador eran las 8:59 de la mañana y mis hermanas no estaban ya que fueron a comprar vestidos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Tsubaki, obvio que si iría pero faltaban 2 semanas para que Tsubaki cumpliera 16 años, dieron las nueve en punto y sonó mi despertador, lo apague rápidamente y voltee a ver el techo. Estaba totalmente aburrida ¡Y eso que era mi día libre! Los fines de semana son mis días de descanso, por eso los amo. Me senté en la orilla de mi cama y busque algo para entretenerme, busque a Blair con la mirada pero luego recordé que ella ahora tenía trabajo. _¡Maka-Chan trabajo en un cabaret! _Chilló ayer Blair mientras brincaba en mi cama, que emoción trabajar en un cabaret. Me pare y me dirigí a mi escritorio, agarre mi lap y me volví a sentar en la cama, prendí mi lap y me conecté en el MSN. Abrí algunas páginas como Google, Yahoo, Youtube, etc. Comenzó a sonar mi molestoso celular, lo más lógico era que fuera Liz la que me estaba llamado. Agarre el maldito celular y oprimí la tecla de contestar. Puse el celular en altavoz y lo asenté a un costado de mi lap.

-¿Diga?

-_Maka, soy yo Liz._

-Si ya sabía.

_-Bueno, Wes y Kid salieron._

-¿Y?

-_Podrías salir un rato con nosotras, Soul no te dirá nada, enserio._

-Liz ve al grano-Mire molesta el celular y oí el suspiro de mi hermana mayor.

_-Bueno, encontramos un vestido que queda perfecto para ti y pues queríamos que vinieras a la Gran Plaza a probártelo-_Dijo Liz en un tono nervioso, fruncí los labios y lo pensé.

-¿Solo para eso?

-_Bueno de paso también queríamos comprar el regalo de Tsubaki, y como tú te llevas muchísimo con ella debes saber muy bien los gustos._

-Pero su cumpleaños es dentro de dos semanas-Le replique a mi hermana.

_-¡Tu solo ven o veras que te hare el día de la fiesta!_-Mire con terror y asco el celular, suspire. Sabías que me iba a pasar, sería su maniquí de Liz.

-Ok, voy para allá-Colgué el teléfono y me quite la pijama, me puse un vestido blanco de tirantes, el vestido me llegaba hasta las rodillas, el vestido tenía un panda rosita en el centro, eso me recuerdo a la clase del profesor Stein, puse una cara de asco al recordar como el panda chillaba y se desangraba. Cerré todas las ventanas de la computadora y luego la apague. Me hice mis dos colitas y me puse unos zapatos cerrados blancos. Antes de que saliera mi celular volvió a sonar, bufé molesta y los conteste.

-¿Bueno?-Conteste molesta y me acomode el vestido.

-_Por cierto lleva 10 dólares más porque ya no tengo dinero-_Dicho esto me colgaron, era Liz, ¡Que rápido se acabo su dinero! Y eso que nos pagaron ayer. Guarde mi celular en mi bolsa rosa pastel y verifique si mi cartera estaba en la bolsa, Sip, estaba en la bolsa. Salí de mi cuarto y comencé a bajar las escaleras ya que mi cuarto se localizaba en el segundo piso. Cuando baje las escaleras me dirigí a la cocina para tomarme si quiera un yogurt ya que no había desayunado y si tardaba Liz se pondría más histérica que mi madre cuando veía a Spirit llorando por mí, su pequeña hija. Me reí al recordar cuando Ren –el mejor amigo de Asura, mi hermano mayor- se me declaro enfrente de mi padre, al escuchar las palabras de _Te Amo Maka _mi padre comenzó a llorar y tirarse al suelo, mamá llego y lo golpeo con un libro. Pero deje de reír al recordarlos, _Mamá, papá, Asura. _Hace mucho que no le digo a nadie mamá o papá, a veces quisiera regresar, pero… No es tan fácil, no puedo llegar como si hubiera salido a regar las plantas o a dar una vuelta. Ni siquiera Salí con _permiso, huí _de mi casa. Una voz me saco de mis pensamientos Soul me veía confundido, tenía un yogurt en la mano. Me puse roja de la vergüenza al verlo solo con bóxers, mejor desvié la mirada a otro punto de la cocina.

-Buenos días amo-Le dije acercándome al refrigerador lista para atacarlo, oí como él se paraba detrás de mí y suspiraba.

-Ya te dije que no me digas _amo, _dime Soul.

-Ah, perdón _Soul-_Abrí la puerta del refrigerador buscando el yogurt.

-¿Qué buscas?-Me pregunto, lo voltee a ver a la cara tratando de no mirar más abajo, cerré la puerta del refrigerador.

-¿Hay yogurt?-El miro su yogurt y luego me volteo a ver.

-Este era el último, pero si quieres tómalo, no he tomado nada más que un trago-Puso en yogurt en mi cara y sonrió, yo agarre el yogurt un poco avergonzada.

-¿No lo quieres en verdad?

-No, tómalo enserio-Me encogí de hombros y comencé a tomarlo-¿Vas a salir?-Me preguntó, deje de beber el yogurt y lo mire.

-Sí.

-¿A dónde?

-A la Gran Plaza-Tome un trago más del yogurt.

-Oh, ¿Vas a ir ahora?

-Sí.

-Te acompaño, también voy a ir-Soul sonrió y yo solo asentí, salió de la cocina y se encerró en su cuarto, en dos tragos termine de tomar mi yogurt, lo tire a la basura y espere a Soul en la sala, el salió unos minutos después **(me da flojera decir cómo se vistió a sí que tenia la ropa de la serie XP)**.

-Vamos-El abrió las grandes puertas y espero a que yo saliera, cuando Salí el cerro la puerta detrás de mí, tardamos como cinco minutos en cruzar su grande patio, todo es momento estuvimos callados cuando estábamos a punto de salir el hablo-¿A qué vas?-_Tsk tenía que ser una pregunta _pensé.

-Voy a ver un vestido y comprar el regalo de Tsubaki-Chan.

-Faltan dos semanas para su cumpleaños.

-Ya se, ya se. Pero Liz quiere que lo compre ahora.

-Igual Kid lo quiere comprar ahora.

-No entiendo la prisa.

-Ni yo-El suspiro-¿Están ahí tus hermanas?

-Sí, ¿Y tus hermanos están ahí?

-Sí-Respondió Soul mientras doblábamos una esquina-¿Y tu gatita?

-Ah, trabajando-El comenzó a reír ante mi comentario.

-¿Trabajando? ¿En qué? ¡¿Un cabaret?!-Soul soltó unas carcajadas.

-Eh sí-Le dije tímidamente mordiendo mi labio inferior esperando su reacción, el dejo de reír y me miro serio eso me hizo entrar en pánico, comencé agitar los brazos en el aire-¡Es que no es una gatita normal!

-Claro, es una gata que se trasforma en humana-Dijo divertido, yo me quede seca, el estaba respondiendo sin pensar las respuestas y estaba acertando-Oh vaya que rápido llegamos-Mire hacia el frente y ahí estaba la plaza, me quede asombrada llegamos rápido.

-¡Soul!-Gritaron el nombre de mi amo, voltee a ver quien lo llamaba y me encontré con la cara de Wes, Soul me agarro de la mano y me llevo hacia donde estaba Wes y Kid –aunque este estaba más o menos histérico- cuando estuve cerca de ellos sonó mi molesto celular, lo saque y conteste.

-¿Liz?-Puse la bocina en mi oído, _mal error._

_-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER PORQUE TARDAS TANTO EN LLEGAR?!_-Me gritó Liz tan fuerte que tuve que separar el aparato de mi oído, suspire tratando de no gritarle a Liz.

-Oye Maka creo que Liz te busca-Me dijo burlón Wes, de seguro escucharon el grito de mi hermana. Pegue con un poco de miedo la bocina a mi oído.

-Liz, ya llegue solo que estoy con Soul, Wes y Kid-Rápidamente separe mi oído de la bocina ya que escuche como Liz tomaba una bocanada de aire lista para gritarme de nuevo, si que estaba histérica.

-_¡ME IMPORTA UN CARAJO SOLO VEN A LA BOUTIQUE!-_Los tres chicos se quedaron viendo mi teléfono con miedo, cerré los ojos y de nuevo pegue la bocina a mi oído.

-¿Dónde estás?-Pregunte.

-_En una boutique llamada Beauté-_Me respondió feliz, que bipolar. Le colgué sin despedirme y mire a los chicos.

-¿Me pueden llevar a la boutique por favor?-Ellos solo asintieron, subimos por las escaleras eléctricas ya que Wes tenía flojera de subir por las normales, pasamos por el Death Bucks Coffee y una tienda de cosplays, me quede embobada viendo el traje de Amulet Spade de Shugo Chara. ¿Les dije que amo el anime? No he visto muchos pero mis favoritos son: Shugo Chara, –Doki y comenzare con Party- Lucky Star y Naruto –Shippuden-. Sentí que alguien me agarraba del hombro y eso me hizo que me sobresaltara, quite la bolsa de mi brazo, la agarre fuertemente, me voltee y golpee a la persona que me agarro del hombro. Soul se quedo sorprendido y luego se tiro al suelo agarrándose la cabeza. Wes y Kid comenzaron a reírse.

-¡¿Qué traes hay piedras?!-Me dijo molesto mientras se agarraba la cabeza, aun seguía tirado en el suelo.

-¡N-no perdón! ¡Solo tengo 10 mangas, mi cartera y mi celular, pero no te quise pegar fueron mis reflejos!-Agite los brazos en el aire desesperada, el comenzó a pararse y les mandó una mirada asesina a Wes y Kid que seguían riendo.

-Y-ya vámonos-Dijo Wes secándose las lágrimas, comenzó a caminar y yo lo seguí. Llegamos a la boutique donde nos esperaba Liz, cuando llegamos ella pidió permiso y me arrastro a la tienda de una manera salvaje. ¡Liz caníbal! Me mostro un vestido negro con un moño en la cintura, el vestido tenia capas ¿Onduladas? El vestido se veía muy corto mire asustada a Liz.

-Liz-susurre, Liz sonrió y me entrego el vestido, Patty comenzó a reír-No me pondré esto.

-Anda Maka póntelo-Liz sonrió y me aventó al probador, antes de que yo hablara me cerró la puerta, suspire y puse seguro. Mire el vestido por el gran espejo que se encontraba dentro del mostrador, comencé a quitarme la ropa y luego me puse el vestido. Me mire por el espejo, el vestido me quedaba un poco más debajo de lo que creí, salí del probador y Liz me sonrió.

-Lo compramos-Le dijo a la muchacha que atendía, entre de nuevo al probador y me vestí con la ropa que traía, doble el vestido y recordé que no tenia zapatos a menos que me pusiera mis converse que lucirían mal. Salí del probador y mire a Liz que estaba pagando.

-¿Trajiste los diez dólares?-Me pregunto mientras agarraba mi vestido y se lo daba a la muchacha, agarre mi bolsa y saque los diez dólares, Liz los agarro y le pago a la muchacha, ella metió mi vestido en una bolsa, agarre la bolsa y espere a mis hermanas. Cuando salimos nos encontramos a los chicos, Kid con un tic y obviamente Wes y Soul burlándose de él. Caminamos hacia ellos y los saludamos bueno solo Liz y Patty. Jale a Liz por un momento…

-¿Qué paso?-Me pregunto, yo acerque mi boca a su oído.

-No tengo zapatos.

-Ah, pues ahora los compramos-Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa, fuimos a comprar los zapatos pero esta vez Patty no nos acompaño ya que le dolían los pies de tanto caminar. Entramos a una zapatería y comenzamos a buscar zapatos, me compre unos negros con tacón de 3cm, tenía un moño y unas cintas que llegaban un poco más arriba de mis tobillos. Salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos al Death Bucks Coffee porque hay nos encontraríamos con los chicos. Nos sentamos en una mesa para 6 y pedimos unos cafés.

-¿Ya compraron el regalo de Tsubaki?-Pregunto Kid a punto de explotar.

-No-Respondió Liz y cerró los ojos-Cuando salgamos de aquí lo compraremos, ¿Verdad Maka?

-Eh si, oye Liz…-Le dije nerviosa y sonrojada a mi hermana comencé a jugar con mi dedos.

-Dime…-Liz tomo un sorbo de su café.

-Esto… pues veras yo…-La mire, Liz reacciono y me miro.

-¿Viste la tienda de cosplays verdad?-Me dijo un poco enojada, me quede sorprendida.

-Eh pues sí, pero quería decirte si…

-No vamos a comprar nada-Me dijo a regañadientes Liz, luego comenzó a tomar su café con los ojos cerrados, mire a otro lado encontrándome con alguien que no esperaba…

Continuara…

* * *

El final me quedo todo Xmx XD

Byee-BEE! :3 Ako-Chan ama a sus lectores! XD

_Me dan Pay de queso? OwO_


	5. Compromiso

_Les doii gracias por llegar a los 3O reviews *www* asdasda los amoo! :D aqii lo prometiido:_

* * *

Compromiso.

Mire a otro lado encontrándome con alguien que no esperaba, me rasqué la cabeza y preferí ignorar a Ragnarok ya que no me agradaba mucho dado a la bienvenida que me dio.

-¿Pasa algo? – oí una voz dudosa detrás de mí, me voltee asustada y vi como mis hermanas y Kid se alejaban de la cafetería mientras yo me quedaba sentada en las mesas, Soul y Wes esperándome en la puerta.

-Ah no – negué con la cabeza, tome un sorbo de mi café y me levante del asiento para encaminarme hacia ellos.

* * *

**Soul POV:**

Me coloqué los audífonos ignorando la mirada asesina de Ragnarok, agarre a Maka de la espalda y la conduce a la salida de la cafetería. Antes de irnos Liz la arrastro –literalmente- a una tienda para chicas. Patty se quejo al ser arrastrada pero tuvo accedió al ver que había jirafas de peluche.

Ragnarok llegó y se paró en frente de nosotros sonriendo de una manera extraña.

-¿Qué tal el día Evans? - nos preguntó, le puse pausa a la canción que escuchaba fingiendo que escuchaba música cuando en verdad escuchaba la plática.

-Perfecto Makenshi – respondió instantáneamente Wes con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Oh si? ¡Yo pensé que iban a estar aburridos! Ya que sus papis se fueron, pero veo que no… - terminó por decir mientras desviaba la mirada hacia las chicas que salían sonrientes y haciendo caras tiernas.

-¿Si nos divertimos es tu problema no? – dijo Kid, mire a Kid por unos segundos y bajé la mirada.

-Lárgate Ragnarok estamos ocupados – dijo Wes mirando con enfado a Makenshi, el se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar sin antes despedirse de las chicas que se acercaban a nosotros. Chrona, que estaba con Ragnarok, nos pidió perdón y se fue detrás de su hermano.

-Maka… -susurró en un tono seductor Makenshi mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro y se iba.

Maka hizo una pequeña reverencia con una sonrisa, Liz y Patty comenzaron con sus miraditas y comenzaron a molestar a Maka haciendo que se sonrojara.

-¿Ya terminaron de comprar? – les preguntó Kid con una sonrisa, Liz chilló de alegría mientras daba vueltas. Me tapé la cara junto con Maka y Wes fingiendo que no la conocíamos.

-¡LE COMPRAMOS EL REGALO PERFECTO A TSUBAKI! – respondió Liz con un grito de felicidad, Patty comenzó a chillar mientras brincaba de un lado a otro.

-Si ya terminamos – nos avisó Maka traduciéndonos las reacciones de sus hermanas, le lancé una mirada de molestia a Ragnarok antes de irnos.

**Normal POV:**

Los chicos abrieron la puerta y nos dejaron entrar, me sorprendí al ver que Blair no estaba y eso que era de noche. Me dio un poco de pánico pero decidí ignorarlo y subir las compras. Deje las compras en la mesa para descansar mis brazos por un rato y luego las agarre para llevarlas a mi cuarto.

Subí por las escaleras y en un momento pare al escuchar unas pisadas, subí un escalón más hasta cuando vi a Blair en su forma gatuna corriendo hacia mí. Venía tan rápido y alegre que se olvido que estábamos en las escaleras y enfrente de los chicos que se transformo en humana y me abrazo.

Perdí el equilibrio y grite al caer para atrás, Blair cayó sentada en las escaleras y me vio aterrorizada. Por más que trate de agarrarme del barandal no pude, agradecí mentalmente que mis hermanas no estuvieran aquí, habían entrado a la cocina y también que Wes y Kid estuvieran con ellas. Pero me sentí algo extraña al saber que Soul vería mi muerte.

Soul se puso detrás de mí y agarró el barandal con fuerza para no caer conmigo, colocó su brazo en mi espalda reteniéndome. Apreté los ojos esperando que no cayéramos por las escaleras y gracias a Kami, no paso nada. Abrí los ojos con lentitud, Soul me veía tranquilo. Suspiró y me soltó pero no calculé bien y resbalé, otra vez. Soul de nuevo me agarro rápidamente pero ahora de la mano. Me quede parada en un solo pie y mire a Soul agradecida, me había salvado dos veces en menos de un minuto.

-¡One-Chan! – gritaron Liz y Patty sacándome de mi mundo, me sobresalte y perdí el equilibrio haciendo que el pie se me resbalara y me pegara con el barandal.

-¿Eh? – susurró Soul, lo vi por última vez antes de que todo se volviera negro…

…Abrí los ojos y observe donde estaba, en mi cuarto. Sentí una presencia y voltee lentamente a la derecha, Soul estaba sentado en una silla con los brazos cruzados y me veía aliviado.

-¿Ya estas despierta? – me preguntó, me irrite ante su pregunta ¡Obviamente estaba despierta! Pero no podía responderle a malas porque de seguro el me cuido, sentí mis mejillas arder ante eso y preferí preguntar.

-¿T-tu me cuidaste?

El agitó sus manos.

-Sí, me alegra ver que no tienes nada malo.

-Oye sobre lo de Blair… - desvíe la mirada.

-Tus hermanas me lo contaron.

-Oh – dije y lo mire de nuevo- por cierto, ¿Y mis hermanas?

-Preparando la cena.

-Oye – le llame apenada, el me miro y me sonrió.

-Si te vas a disculpar, no hay de qué.

Le sonreí apenada y me senté en la cama con cuidado, baje la cabeza algo avergonzada.

-Gracias, amo.

Lo miré el se había puesto rojo y me miraba como si fuera algo nuevo en su vida.

-¿Qué está mirando? – pregunté, seguí su mirada a mis pechos, _maldito pervertido _fue lo primero que pensé y me lleve una gran sorpresa. ¡Llevaba puesto un baby doll negro! Mire desde mi trasero, trague saliva, u-una ta-ta-ta-tanga más bien, ¡Parecía un hilo dental! Pase a mi abdomen y pecho, era como un top negro que tenía una tela transparente dividida en dos y amarrada por un listón. **(N/A: no se describir este tipo de cosas xDU)**

-Ma-ma… - no podía decir ninguna palabra en ese momento por el coraje que tenía, agarre el libro…- ¡MAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-CHOP! **(N/A: el grito es tipo en el cap donde le pega a Black Star porqq zarandeaba a Soul xDD D: pero diciendo Maka-Chop –w-)**

**Patty POV:**

Canturreaba feliz la canción de Barney mientras seguía a mi One-Chan de cerca, llevaba una taza de té en la mano. One-Chan venía algo temerosa en los pasillos ya que había mucho silencio, a excepción de mi canción, y estaban un poco oscuros.

-One-Chan ya casi llegamos – le avise, Liz se alegró. Antes de llegar se escucho un grito de Maka decidí ignorarlo y abrí la puerta con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya veo que te levantaste! – gritamos al unisonó One-Chan y yo felices, pero eso duro poco al ver a nuestro amo a punto de morir. No pude evitar reir ante aquella escena, Liz estaba a punto de desmayarse, cosa que me provoco más risa…

**Maka POV:**

Quite el libro de la cabeza de Soul y me coloque encima de el agarrándolo del cuello, Liz y Patty entraron en aquel momento felices aunque eso luego cambio Patty, comenzó a reir mientras que Liz, nos veía horrorizados.

Comencé a sacudir a Soul tratando de matarlo, Liz me jaló y llamo a Wes y Kid que me separaron y para mi mala suerte no pude matar a Soul.

En cuanto me soltaron me volví abalanzar contra Soul que yacía en el suelo, me senté en sus caderas y volví a zarandearlo. Liz gritó mientras que Patty y Wes me daban ánimos para bofetearlo mientras que Kid decía que el baby doll era totalmente simétrico.

-¡No puedo creerlo mi One-Chan se esta cogiendo al amo! – chilló Patty contenta, me quede paralizada al escuchar eso, Patty seguía chillando eso y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-¡No es cierto! – me defendí, Liz se recargó en la pared y me miró de lo más tranquila.

-Entonces dime, ¿Por qué estas sentada sobre el amo con un baby doll? – iba a responder cuando llegaron Black Star y Tsubaki para mi mala suerte, Black Star comenzó alardear cosas sin sentidos mientras Tsubaki lo calmaba.

La pareja desvió la mirada a nosotros quedando en seco…

-¿Na-ni? – susurró Black Star sin creer lo que veía, salieron estrellitas en sus ojos y miro agradecido el techo- ¡Estoy viendo porno en vivo, qué emoción! ¡Este es el día más feliz de mi vida! ¡Tsubaki pellízcame! Espera… ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡Si es un sueño no quiero despertar! – hizo la cara más idiota que había visto en el mundo, Patty comenzó a llorar de la risa y se tiró al piso a revolcarse.

-¡Ma-Maka está violando al amo! – me estremecí y llore internamente, los mire a todos enojados.

-¡Es un malentendido! ¡Cuando desperté tenía…! – me sobresalte y miré a Soul- Oye Soul no me digas que tú fuiste el que me pusiste el…

-No eres tan plana – susurró delirando, eso fue el colmo, agarre el objeto más cercano, un zapato, y le di una bofetada.

* * *

Me recosté en la cama lista para dormir, apague la lámpara que se encontraba alado de mi y cerré los ojos pero Liz se sentó cerca de mis piernas mientras Patty se sentaba sobre ellas.

-Hey Maka, ¿Te piensas dormir? – preguntó Liz sacudiéndome.

-Eso intento – susurré, Patty me dio un leve golpe en la rodilla.

-¡Maka Dormilona! – canturreó feliz- No tiene mucho que despertaste.

Abrí los ojos y las vi.

-Prefiero dormir que ver como las viola Soul – susurré, ellas me miraron confundidas.

-¿Qué dijiste? – me preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Yo? ¡Nada! – me sobresalte y sonreí nerviosa, cerré los ojos y me acomodé – voy a dormir.

Ellas suspiraron y se fueron pero no a la cama, el ruido de las hojas fue lo primero que escuche así que de seguro Liz leía y luego las teclas por lo que Patty de seguro estaba en la laptop.

**Normal POV:**

La menor de las gemelas Albarn comenzó a inspeccionar la computadora sin nada que hacer hasta que sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa…

-One-Chan mira esto… - susurró, Liz dejo su revista y camino hacia ella perezosamente.

-¿Qué paso Patty? – acercó su cabeza a la pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al igual que su hermana- ¿Dónde lo encontraste Patty?

-No se – hablo seria- estaba viendo las imágenes cuando apareció esto…

-Entonces… - Liz la miro.

-Entonces – Patty miro a su hermana. Se mandaron un par de mirada y las dos comenzaron a buscar en la PC cosas.

-Dale clic ahí Patty – le ordenó Liz.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, Liz señalo y Patty le dio doble clic al documento. Los ojos de Liz y Patty se abrieron como platos y se miraron.

-Eso significa…

-Que Soul-Sama se va a casar en 9 meses – completó Patty la oración de su hermana.

-Pero, ¿Y los padres de Soul-senpai? – preguntó Liz.

-Tal vez murieron y ellos son huérfanos.

-Huérfanos – susurro Liz- no creo si no la carta no estuviera hecha hace dos meses.

Patty comenzó a meditar, algo extraño para Liz, y cerró el documento mientras checaba otro, instantáneamente entro a otro que decía _Lista de invitados._

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Liz recargándose en el hombro de su hermana- ¿Lista de invitados?

-¡One-Chan mira esto! – gritó Patty haciendo que Maka se removiera incomoda en su cama.

-¿Señor y señora…? – Liz miro a Patty sorprendida…

-Albarn…-susurraron al unísono.

* * *

_esperoo q les haya gustadoo *-* x33 laa maioriaa creio qq la persona q habia visto Maka era laa gran cosaa pues no:D era Ragnarok x33 podemos llegar a los 4O reviews? *-* si no hay mas de 35 no continuo uwwúU_


	6. La fiesta de Tsubaki

La fiesta de Tsubaki.

El despertador comenzó a sonar y lo apagué segundos después moviéndome incomoda entre las sábanas, saque primero mi pie derecho de la cama y lo coloque en el frio piso quitándolo de inmediato. De nuevo lo coloque y luego puse mi pie izquierdo en el piso mientras que me incorporaba en la cama, busque con los pies mis pantuflas, me las coloque y me fui al baño…

…Después de ducharme y arreglarme salí, mis hermanas estaban acostadas o algo así. Patty estaba sentada en la silla con la cabeza hacia atrás y la boca abierta mientras que Liz estaba acostada en el piso con las piernas sobre las piernas de Patty.

Me acerque a Patty y la agarre del hombro zarandeándola, ella se levanto enseguida y tomo el mouse de la computadora…

-¡PACMAN! – gritó eufórica, las piernas de Liz cayeron y se pegaron contra la madera del escritorio. Arrugue la nariz con desagrado, eso debió de doler.

-¡Hay mi culo! – se quejó la gemela de Patty, se puso boca abajo y se paró del piso sobándose el trasero.

-Faltan treinta minutos para ir a la escuela las espero en la cocina – les avisé mientras abría la puerta.

* * *

-¡Aleja esa cosa de mi! – escuche una voz que me sonaba familiar, me asome por la puerta de la cocina y pude ver como Soul veía con miedo la comida de Blair más bien, era una pila negra de no sé qué pero podía ser todo menos comida. Suspiré y decidí entrar para calmar a Soul un poco.

-Oh Blair ya veo que hiciste de comer – dije feliz mientras juntaba las manos- ¿Qué es, chocolate? – pregunte dudosa mientras arrugaba la nariz, olía a…olisquee un poco, a chocolate pero no del todo, ¿Chocolate para desayunar?

-¡No Maka-Chan son huevos! – mire a Blair con una ceja levantada, _Huevos de donde _sonreí y me senté, voltee la cara y puse una cara de asco.

-Sabes Blair si quieres yo hago el desayuno – se ofreció Wes, la cara de Kid se ilumino mientras que Soul soltaba un bufido molestó.

Las chicas bajaron unos minutos después con el pelo revuelto, cosa que me sorprendió de Liz, tenían ojeras y los ojos rojos. Por obvia, no durmieron por estar en la PC.

Patty se sentó alado de mí y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir, la sacudí y ella se sobresaltó.

-¡PACMAN! – volvió a gritar asustando a todos.

-¡Maldita sea me queme! – se quejó Wes, me paré rápidamente y agarre su brazo con delicadeza. Tenía una quemadura en el brazo, arrugue la nariz y entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Te duele mucho? –le pregunte a mi amo, el me agarro del mentón y me miro alegre.

-No much…

-Huele a quemado – nos dijo Liz mientras olisqueaba y miraba por todos lados.

-¡Los huevos! – grito Wes mientras corría hacia la estufa.

Patty, que se había vuelto a dormir, abrió los ojos y levanto las cejas…

-Huele a Black Star – bueno era cierto, olía a Black Star.

-¡Se quemaron mis huevos! – lloriqueo Wes, le sonreí y mire a todos.

-Si quieren yo cocino.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, Liz se dio la media vuelta y se fue…

Eso fue cruel…

-Lo siento One-Chan estoy a dieta – me dijo Patty antes de salir por la puerta. Mentira.

Me encogí de hombros y mire a los chicos, pero no había nadie más que Blair que me miraba alegre el sartén donde tenía sus huevos quemados, embarraba su dedo en el sartén y lo chupaba, una y otra vez, provocándose el silencio…

-¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno Blair? – le pregunte sonriente rompiendo el silencio, ella me miró confundida.

-No gracias Maka-Chan el chocolate que preparaste esta ¡Exquisito! – comentó alegre, ahora, yo mire a Blair confundida.

-Blair, esos son los huevos que preparaste – Blair escupió la comida en el sartén con una mueca de asco.

-¡Asco, asco!

* * *

Me senté en mi lugar y acomode mis libro en una pila `simétrica´ orden de mi amo Kid. Por una extraña razón Black Star llego después de mí junto con Patty que venía riendo como de costumbre.

Patty se sentó a mi lado derecho mientras que Black Star a mi izquierdo, el estaba demasiado sudado y jadeaba en busca de aire y también tenía la lengua de fuera como si se tratara de un perro sediento.

-¡Oh que calor! –exclamó echándose aire con las manos, encarne una ceja y lo mire.

-Que tu transpires mucho es otra cosa – le dije divertida provocando las risas de mi hermana, Black Star me mando una mirada asesina pero luego siguió con lo suyo.

-One-Chan ¿Qué tal las clases de Sid-sensei? –me preguntó Patty curiosa mientras recargaba su mentón en la palma de su mano.

_-Flash Back-_

_L__as puertas de la cancha se abrieron dejando ver una silueta pero no de hombre si no de…_

_-¡¿Marie-sensei!-Preguntaron en gritos los que se encontraban hay claro excepto yo._

_-¡Hola, hola! Sé que sorprende que este aquí pero… ¡El maestro tuvo que ir a México! A sí que… ¡Comencemos mi clase!-Dicho esto la maestra avanzo hasta las gradas y saco una grabadora y la puso en las gradas-Acomódense por favor, chicas adelantes chicos atrás-Todos se acomodaron confundidos y la maestra encendió el aparato dejando escuchar…_

_Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy_

_(Hey, what up girl?)_

_Put my glasses on, I'm out the door_

_I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go)_

_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack_

_Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back_

_I'm talking_

_Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que Marie-Sensei bailaba Tik tok de esa tal Kesha, la maestra bailaba un poco ¿Sensual? ¿Inapropiado? ¿Atrevido? Cual sea su nombre la maestra movía mucho el trasero dejando más shockeados a sus alumnos._

_-¡Vamos, muevan sus cuerpos!-Le dijo la maestra sacando a los alumnos de su trance._

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

-Fue algo extravagante – dije aterrorizada, hoy no podre dormir. No por el simple hecho de que me violen, si no porque recordé a una maestra moviendo el culo- Aunque la clase nos las dio Marie-sensei por unos asuntos que tuvo Sid, ¿Por qué preguntas Patty?

-¡Hoy me toca educación física! – grito emocionada mientras agitaba los brazos en el aire.

-Espero que te vaya bien – le dije deseándole suerte, algo que no tuve.

-¡Gracias!- canturreó feliz, el profesor Stein llegó dando principio a sus asquerosas clases.

* * *

-¡Ya llegué! – avise mientras entraba a la mansión, todos que se encontraban en la sala me miraron y luego siguieron en lo suyo menos Liz que me zarandeo enojada.

-¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas maldita cría? – quite las manos de Liz de mis hombros de un golpe y la mire tranquila mientras le enseñaba un obsequio.

-Envolviendo el regalo de Tsubaki- Liz cayó al piso estilo anime y se levanto rascándose la nuca nerviosa.

-E-es verdad.

Rodé los ojos y subí a mi habitación a dejar el regalo de Tsubaki, abrí mi habitación y la sentí muy caliente. Comencé a darme aire con la palma de la mano, deje el regalo en el tocador con mucho cuidado ya que era muy frágil y me quite la corbata con un brusco jalón, luego me desabroche los primeros dos botones de la blusa del colegio mientras soltaba un suspiro de cansancio. Baje a la sala para avisarles a mis hermanas mayores que me daría una ducha por si querían hacerme compañía o para que Liz no me hiciera otra escenita de donde me había metido, diablos, pobre Black Star, le dije que transpiraba mucho cuando en verdad hace más calor que otros días.

-Nee nee me daré un baño –les avisé a mis hermanas que se encontraban limpiando la sala mientras que me recargaba en el sofá con una sonrisa, Liz y Patty me vieron por unos instantes hasta que Liz desvió la mirada hacia Patty.

-Si yo también pienso darme un baño, ¿Y tu Patty? – le preguntó Liz , ella asintió feliz. Sentí la intensa mirada de Soul en mí, pero no en mi rostro sino que en…

-Pechos sudados – soltó mientras un hilo de baba caía por la comisura de su labio inferior.

-Maka…-susurré mientras buscaba algo con que pegarle- ¡CHOP! – grite mientras le daba con la escoba que fue lo más cercano que encontré.

-¡Diablos! Sé que somos adolescentes y que nos llevemos como amigos pero también soy una sirvienta y deberían tratarme como una – dije enojada mientras miraba a mis hermanas. Liz ladeo la cabeza y suspiro.

-¿Sabes? Me siento como una reina Maka, siento que no nos tratan como sirvientas y eso es mejor, ¡Me gusta ser la reina!

Patty asintió feliz ante el comentario de su hermana, solo suspire. Tal vez era mejor que nos tratáramos como amigos no cómo tres amos y tres criadas a su disposición.

-Pero – volví a reprochar mientras me acercaba a ellas-, con Soul no puedo bajar la guardia. ¡Tú viste lo que sucedió en la sala!

Liz saco sus manos del agua y las agitó sin preocupación alguna.

-Sí, si lo vi pero – encarnó una ceja y me miro de una forma rara- tú le pegaste a Soul con una escoba.

-¡El me miro los pechos! – me defendí.

-Ellos te pagan 90 dólares –la mire confundida, ¿A qué venía eso?

-¡Eso ya lo sé!

-Oí que Soul-Kun te descontó 50 dólares

-¡¿Eh? ¡¿Qué voy a comprarme con 40 dólares? – grite desesperada, Liz se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, no sé, tú eres la cerebrito.

-¡Tranquila One-Chan! – Me calmó Patty con una sonrisa- ¡Muchas cosas aquí no sobrepasan de los 10 dólares! Ah no espera… ¡Estas arruinada! – las mire con un puchero y me di la media vuelta, ¡Gracias Kami-Sama por las hermanas más buenas, comprensivas y bondadosas de todo el mundo!

-Oye Patty ¿Podrías lavarme la espalda? Me da flojera – le pidió Liz mientras le pasaba un cepillo grande y blanco, rodee los ojos, ¡Además de energéticas!

_¿Eh? _Me pregunté internamente mientras volteaba a ver las paredes amarillas del baño, me salí de la bañera, más bien piscina o lo que sea, y me acerque a una de ellas.

-Vaya tiene un huequito – susurré mientras veía hacia abajo. Me sobresalte y me dirigí hacia el tocador para coger papel o algo que tapara aquel diminuto oyó que aunque no fuera la gran cosa, yo sabía que a Soul no se le va NADA.

Agarre un trozo de papel, lo hice bolita y me agache en cuclillas para tapar aquel huequito…

**Soul POV:**

Me dirigía a mi cuarto que para mi fortuna se encontraba a lado del baño, me acosté en mi cama y coloque la bolsa de hielo en mi ojo ahora morado por culpa de Maka y la escoba asesina. Mire hacia mi derecha y pude ver un pequeño hoyo cerca del piso, no muy grande pero perfecto para el tamaño de mi ojo. Me acerque con una sonrisa pervertida y me agache mientras mi sonrisa se ensanchaba más y más…Me asuste al ver como la mirada de Maka se dirigía hacia el hueco por lo que me aleje.

-Vaya tiene un huequito – la escuche decir, suspire, tal vez no me había visto. Cuando me volví a asomar pude ver como Maka se ponía de cuclillas y 'eso' se ponía en mi cara.

-¡AAH! – grité mientras me iba hacia atrás, sentí como la sangre escurría por mi nariz y mi cabeza golpeaba con el suelo.

**Maka POV:**

-Hey Maka ¿te cambio la voz? – preguntó Liz con una gotita, la voltee a ver y me encogí de hombros.

-Yo no he gritado – me levante y me metí de nuevo con ellas, se miraron mutuamente y solo se encogieron de hombros para seguir relajándose.

* * *

Patty cerró los ojos mientras una sonrisa ancha se formaba en su rostro…

-Delicious ~ - susurró mientras soltaba un suspiro y se estremecía al sentir el chocolate liquido en su paladar.

Liz sonrió ante el comentario ya que ella había preparado el chocolate caliente.

¡Oh~! El chocolate caliente de Liz era el más exquisito del mundo y sobre todo en las temporadas de frio, enserio, disfrutaba este momento. Sentada en la mesa de la cocina con mis tres hermanas, rodeadas por un hermoso silencio sin amos que te interrumpan, sonreí internamente.

Todas tomamos otro sorbo y suspiramos.

-¿Eh? ¿Y ahora que sucede? – pregunto Wes divertido al ver nuestras acciones mientras entraba a la cocina.

Jalo la silla sin hacer que esta hiciera ningún chillido y se sentó alado de mí mientras seguía con esa carismática sonrisa, Patty solo le puso en un rápido movimiento una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos de Wes - ¿Chocolate caliente? – Preguntó antes de dar un sorbo, soltó un suspiro-Vaya, que delicioso.

Liz solo se limitó a sonrojarse mientras sonreía apenada, yo solo reí ante su acción, era inevitable reir ante eso.

-¿Tu lo hiciste Liz? –preguntó sorprendido Wes mientras la veía sonriente.

Ella asintió discretamente avergonzada.

-¡Vaya! Yo pensé que tú eras mala para la cocina – susurró apenado.

-¡Nah~! – se escucho una molesta voz, Soul entró a la cocina y sonrió burlón- Esa era Maka.

Vaya, la tranquilidad ya se fue al carajo.

Fruncí el ceño y me sonroje levemente.

-¡Bueno! ¿Y eso que tiene? – me defendió Wes- Al menos ella es más inteligente que tu Soul – todos reímos ante ese comentario menos Soul que inflo los cachetes molesto.

-¡Tal vez Maka hasta podría darle clases de anatomía a Soul! – dijo entre risas Patty, me sonroje y la mire molesta.

-¡Patty a callar! – todos comenzaron a reir ante el comentario de mi hermana.

-¿Eh? ¿Es chocolate caliente? – preguntó Kid mientras miraba el liquido de la taza. Todos lo vimos asustados, ¿Cuándo había llegado?

-Ah esto sí – respondió Liz sobresaltada, Kid acerco la taza a sus labios y tomo un sorbo, ¿Qué hizo? ¡Suspiro! No pude reir un poco al ver su acción- ¡Vaya esta delicioso!

-¡Gracias! – dijo Liz con los ojos iluminados, Kid solo se limitó a sonreír mientras tomaba otro sorbo.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Soul mientras sacudía una caja con fuerza, a Kid casi se le salen los ojos. Lo empujo y abrazo el regalo de una manera extraña.

-¡E-es el regalo de cumpleaños de Tsubaki imbécil!

-¡El regalo de Tsubaki! – gritó Soul asustado- ¡No le he comprado nada aún!

-No puedo creer que aun no le compres nada Soul – dijo Wes preocupado mientras lo veía seriamente pero sin dejar de tomar el chocolate de mi hermana.

-¡No se que regalarle! – lloriqueo mientras hacia un puchero, suspiré y tome un sorbo de mi chocolate antes de hablar.

-No tiene mucho que conozco a Tsubaki-Chan pero sé que a ella le gustan las cosas verdes, grandes y lindas.

Soul se quedo pensativo y sonrió.

-¡Ya sé!

-¿Le regalaras una tortuga? – preguntó Kid.

-¡No! ¡Algo más grande y mejor!

-¿Algo más grande que una tortuga? – murmuro pensativo Wes, se encogió de hombros y le resto importancia al tema.

-Yo le compre una muñeca de C.C – dije orgullosa de mi misma.

-¡Imbécil! – me gritó Liz.

-¡Oye, oye! Cuando pensé algo verde, grande y linda solo se me vino a la mente una muñeca de C.C-Chan – me defendí con lagrimitas en los ojos.

-¡Imbécil! – volvió a gritarme Liz.

-¡Y hasta venía con su Cheese! – dije mientras sacaba un muñeco amarillo con un sombrero negro y lo abrazaba. Todos me miraron con una gotita.

-¿Ese era el regalo perfecto? – pregunto Kid con una gotita en la nuca mientras miraba a Liz con pena, ella se sobresalto y negó rápidamente.

-Bueno, Patty y yo le compramos un perfume, Maka se le ocurrió comprarle una Che Che – dijo Liz con pena mientras me señalaba.

-¡C.C! – le corregí mientras estrujaba al muñequito Cheese.

-¡Ya, es lo mismo!

-¿No la muñeca venía con el queso gigante? – pregunto Patty.

-¡Si pero a Tsubaki solo le gusta lo verde! Mi color favorito es el amarillo, ¡Así que decidí quedarme con él! – me acolchone sobre el muñequito con una gran sonrisa.

-A la próxima recuérdame no sacarte de esta casa – susurró Liz mientras me miraba con pena.

* * *

Me coloque mis zapatillas y corrí hacia la sala para luego posar con algo de elegancia antes de bajar por las escaleras.

-¿Y qué tal…? – pregunte coqueta, todos me voltearon a ver sorprendidos.

Los ojos de Liz se iluminaron mientras Patty aplaudía. Soul quedo boquiabierto haciendo que me sonrojara un poco mientras Wes solo sonreía y le cerraba la boca a Soul. Kid solo sonrió sonrojado y me levanto el pulgar. Sonreí ante las acciones de todos y baje despacio las escaleras.

Simplemente me encantaba el hecho de que Liz y yo hubiéramos compartido el gusto por este vestido, aunque era negro y sin muchos escotes, brillos y otras cosas ¡Era perfecto! El moño era muy grande, casi abarcaba toda mi cintura pero era realmente lindo y 'simétrico' , mis zapatos, aunque no muy perfectos ya que solo eran de 3 cm y ni si quiera llegaba a medir el metro sesenta y cinco, eran negros y sus cintas eran gruesas haciéndolo ver más elegante. Llevaba un poco de maquillaje, lo típico y natural, labial, rímel, rubor y un poco de sombra pero no muy sobrecargada. Mi cabello iba suelto con un moño grande negro que me había comprado Liz, este iba a un costado de mi cabello. Mis hermanas vestían de una manera sencilla pero elegante.

El traje de Liz consistía en un vestido strapless blanco con una cinta gruesa negra que terminaba en un moño en el abdomen, lo que me asustaba eran sus zapatillas, su tacón era de aguja de unos 10 o 13 cm, ¡Esa mujer se va a torcer el tobillo! Bueno al menos Patty llevaba unos tacones más bajos de un color negro que parecían de charola, bueno ni tanto eran de unos 9 u 8 cm, su vestido era sencillo, era rosado, fucsia se podría decir ya que era un poco más fuerte. Tenía como una especia de cinta o corset abajo del busto. Baje despacio de las escaleras y Soul sonrió.

-¿Listos? – preguntó Soul sonriente, todos asentimos con la cabeza. Wes abrió las puertas de la mansión, le di las gracias antes de salir el solo me sonrió. Pasamos el gran jardín y llegamos a la puerta de enfrente donde, nos iríamos a la fiesta de Tsubaki en la camioneta de Wes. Wes se sentó obviamente en el asiento de conductor, Kid en el de copiloto, las chicas entraron, incluyendo a Blair, y Soul y yo nos quedamos afuera, sin lugar. Solos…

-¿Eh? ¿No entran? - preguntó Wes mientras veía que Liz, Patty y Blair ocupaban todo el asiento trasero, aparte de sus bolsas. ¿Mencione que Tsubaki se había encariñado con Blair?

-Por eso no nos hemos subido – dijo molesto Soul mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Mmm, Liz y Patty-san, arrímense un poco por favor ~nya – dijo Blair mientras las empujaba, ¡Genial! ¡Quedaba espacio! Pero…

-Solo para uno – susurramos Soul y yo.

-¡Que Maka vaya en las piernas de Soul-Kun ~nya!

-¡Vale! – dijo Soul emocionado ante la propuesta de Blair.

-¡NO! – gritamos Liz y yo al unísono, mire confundida a Liz, ¿Enserio había respondido no?

Liz se sonrojo y se enojo levemente.

-¡N-no me refiero a que este celosa! Pero..., ¡Me siento muy apretada!

Fruncí el ceño levemente, ya decía que fuera tan protectora.

-¿Y si se van en la moto de Soul? – pregunto Kid mientras se asomaba del asiento y nos miraba a los dos.

-¡Me voy a despeinar! – lloriquee. Liz suspiro.

-Aquí traigo una plancha, la rizadora, aceite para el cabello, cepillo, adornos, ligas, gel, etc.

Rodee los ojos.

-Bien – dije, Blair cerró la puerta y las chicas se despidieron de la mano, mientras Kid bajaba el cristal.

-¡Nos vemos en la fiesta! – nos sonrió y subió el cristal mientras Wes arrancaba la camioneta.

-Oye Soul – dije mientras lo miraba.

-¡Sube Maka! – me dijo emocionado mientras me tiraba el casco, grite pero logre agarrar el casco. Me lo coloqué y me subí a la motocicleta.

-Oye Soul no vayas muy…

-¡AGARRATE MAKA QUE IREMOS A LA VELOCIDAD DE LA LUZ! – gritó mientras arrancaba la motocicleta.

-¡No, no, espera viejo mañoso! ¡No vayas tan…! – y aceleró de una manera veloz…ignorándome completamente- ¡RAPIDO! – grite mientras me agarraba de su cintura…

Me tire al suelo y lo besé unas cuantas veces…

-¡Tierra, tierra! ¡Al fin tierra! – lloré mientras lo acariciaba con ternura, Soul me mandó una mirada mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta.

-Exageras – lo ignore y me levante del suelo mientras me sacudía, me sorprendí y señale la casa, no era tan grande como la de Soul, Kid y Wes pero era de unos dos o tres pisos y era ancha, muy pero muy ancha. Estaba iluminada, la música se escuchaba desde aquí. Había unos cuantos invitados afuera tomando ponche o vino…

-¿E-esa es la casa de Tsubaki? – pregunté nerviosa, ¡Ni yo tenía esos lujos siendo una Albarn!

-Pues, tiene más grandes…Esta la usa cuando está viviendo en Death City, tiene una más grande en Estados Unidos, una mansión en Francia y…

-Ya, ya – dije mientras me deprimía, el me miro con una gotita.

-B-bueno, em, ¡Entremos! – me agarro del brazo y me adentro a la casa de Tsubaki. En el trascurso del camino, ya que pasábamos el gran jardín de Tsubaki, me puse algo nerviosa al ver que Soul me agarraba del brazo.

-Esto…- susurré, el me miro y detuvo el paso.

-¿Te estoy lastimando? – me pregunto con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba acariciar mi brazo de una manera suave y algo extraña.

-¡N-no! Claro que n-no…Esto yo…- susurré, el me miro y se acerco un poco más a mí mientras agarraba mis manos y me sonreía de una manera tierna.

-¿Si?

-Yo…

-¡SOUL-KUN! – grito alguien de una forma emocionada, el volteo y sonrió mientras de sus ojos salían chispitas.

-¡Melisa! – grito emocionado, mire a la tal Melisa y me sorprendí. Según había investigado, ¡Coff! ¿Dije investigado? ¡Nah~! Ni que fuera una acosadora, coff, como decía…, Según me han dicho, a Soul-Sama le gustan las Rubias de ojos azules, piel blanca, altas y…¡Maldita Melisa! Pensé mentalmente, es exactamente como le gustan a Soul-Kun.

Soul me soltó bruscamente y corrió hacia Melisa y esta hacia él. Por una extraña razón corrían en una forma lenta, el viento agitaba su cabello viéndose algo extraño y _romántico…_Y para colmo pasaron por un arbusto en forma de corazón, una gotita salió de mi cabeza por la irritación.

_¿Acaso quieren música de fondo? _Pregunté mentalmente, ¡Y oh si~! Comenzó a sonar la cancioncita estúpida esa del Titanic de la tal Celine Dion.

-¡Melisa~! – grito Soul mientras corría lentamente hacia ella.

-¡Soul~! – grito la chica al mismo modo.

-¡Melisa~!

-¡Soul~!

Y así continuaron hasta que me casé, tuve dos hijos, luego mis nietos y ahora estoy gravemente sorprendida por la estupidez mental de estos dos… ¿Exagere mucho?... ¡Nah~! Melisa…pensé irritada, Melisa…, se me hace reconocida, ¿Melisa? ¿Dónde la eh visto…? La tía Melisa, la gatita Melisa, la prostituta Melisa, mi ex cuñada Melisa…La…Mire a la chica sorprendida, la señale y grite aterrorizada.

-¡La prima Melisa! – para mi buena suerte ninguno de los dos me escucho ya que se encontraban jugando quien es el más estúpido de los dos.

-¡Soul~!

-¡Melisa~!

-¡Soul~!

-¡Melisa~!

-¡Soul~!

Me acerque a ellos llegando inmediatamente y la señale con seriedad antes de que Soul dijera ¡Oh Melisa~ lalala, soy tan estúpido!

-Melisa

-¡Sou...! ¡¿Maka! – grito sorprendida mientras paraba en seco y Soul nos miraba.

-¿¡Melisa? – grite internamente, ¡Melisa era la persona más odiosa del mundo!

-¡Maka! ¡Maka, Maka, Maka! ¡Pequeña pechos desnutridos! ¡Primita! ¡Aww~! Cosita, ¿Dónde has estado? – me pregunto mientras jugaba con mis mejillas, me sonroje y quite sus manos de mis mejillas bruscamente. Soul solo comenzó a reir ante su comentario.

-Q-que te importa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No vivías con tus pa…?

-¡¿Ya vieron? ¡Las saladitas son horneadas! – grite antes de que terminara la oración mencionando a mis padres, ellos me miraron con una gotita.

-¿Eh? ¿Con quién vivías Maka? – me pregunto Soul curioso, me invente algo rápido y conteste.

-Vivía con mis padrinos en México y am… ¿Qué haces aquí Melisa? – ella rió y me miro.

-¡Soy la amiga de Tsubaki! La segunda – dijo con orgullo.

-¡Oh~! – dijo Tsubaki mientras sacaba mi regalo- Es una, una, ¿Che-Che?

Me senté en un rincón de la sala.

-C.C – susurré, ella sonrió nerviosa y la abrazo.

-¡Bueno, bueno! Es muy linda.

Le alce el dedo de en medio discretamente a Liz de manera victoriosa, ella bufó molesta.

Tsubaki suspiró cansadamente, al final, todos se habían ido menos los hermanos Evans, la estúpida de Melisa mis hermanas, Blair, Black Star , este ya dormido en el sofá, y yo. Nos quedamos abrir los regalos con Tsubaki ya que ella no quería hacerlo sola, después de una media hora había terminado. Unos minutos más y daban las cuatro de la mañana...Bostecé y me estire en mi lugar al igual que todos.

-¡Esperen, esperen! – gritó Soul mientras sonreía, abrí los ojos lentamente y lo mire - ¡Aun falta mi regalo! ¡Sera el mejor regalo Tsubaki! Confía en mí – termino de decir mientras le guiñaba el ojo y alzaba el dedo pulgar.

-¿Eh? A esto…bien – dijo Tsubaki mientras sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados…

…Tsubaki se encontraba gritando mientras agarraba una escoba entre sus manos, Black Star reía y reía al igual que Patty y Melisa, Liz solo miraba al animal sorprendida, a punto de desmayarse al igual que Kid y Wes, Soul sonrió con orgullo…

-¡¿Le regalaste un cocodrilo? – le grite enojada al ver como un animal verde y nada bonito además de gordo y feo, como mi padre (¿?), acosaba a mi amiga.

-Bueno, a Tsubaki le gustan las cosas verdes, lindas y grandes – se encogió de hombros.

-¡Pero no un cocodrilo! – el cocodrilo trataba de subirle el vestido a mi amiga, y nadie la ayudaba…Desvié la mirada apenada - ¡Además un cocodrilo no es lindo!

El cocodrilo me miro enojado.

-¡Ay pero que cosita más bonita! – dije como si le hablara a un bebé de forma nerviosa, el me miro de una manera fea, ¡Un cocodrilo me intimida! Me di una bofetada mentalmente.

-¡A-aléjate! – gritó Tsubaki mientras agarraba su zapatilla y se la aventaba pero no paso nada, este solo soltó un gemido de dolor.

Suspire y me acerque al cocodrilo lo mire con tranquilidad y este me miro con desafío…

-Maka… ¡CHOP!

-No entiendo porque a Tsubaki no le gusto su regalo – susurró Soul con tristeza, lo mire con pena y desvié mi mirada. Al fin y al cabo medio mate al cocodrilo, coff, y evitamos que Tsubaki fuera violada por una bola verde…Ejem, mejor narro lo que pasa ahora…Nos encontramos en la sala de la mansión, para mi mala suerte Melisa había venido a convivir, molestar, con nosotros.

Se sentó en el sofá junto con Soul y Kid y les sonrió mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-¿Les puedo pedir un gran favor? – susurró, desvié mi mirada hacia ellos tres y disimule que los ignoraba, encontrándome sentada en el sillón de alado.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? – susurró Kid mientras la veía preocupada.

-Bueno yo…mis padres me han metido a estudiar al Shibusen y…

-¡NOOO! – grite, todos me miraron confundidos- Am, ¡Mi uña se rompió, noo! – los hombres me miraron con una gotita mientras que las chicas con dolor y tristeza.

-Y bueno…he quedado sin dinero por los exámenes, necesito un empleo que no me alcanza con el dinero que me dan por mensualidad y esto…me he enterado por Liz que…- le mande una mirada asesina a mi hermana que se encontraba limándose las uñas- ellas son sus sirvientas y ganan un buen sueldo y bueno yo…quisiera…ser su sirvienta… - dijo esto último con sonrojo.

* * *

_Mente de Maka:_

_-¡Ah no eso no! – gritó mientras la agarraba del cabello y la azotaba contra la pared._

* * *

Soul y Kid sonrieron y se miraron mutuamente…

-¿Por qué no?

¡NOOO! Grite mientras corría en círculos, ¡Obviamente en mi mente!, ¿Podría pasar algo peor…?

* * *

_subo rápido:K me deejan un review?:DD _


	7. Disculpa por Izumi x

"_**Disculpa "formal" en nombre AkoTsukiiyomi'Love por Izumi Miyu O_O"**_

Queridos lectores, es un pesar para mi informar que Anny ha decidio tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones sabáticas de todo u,u incluso de escribir, haha nahh miento….

x'D a ¿Quién le gusta estos "capítulos", si estos en los cuales los escritores se disculpan por la tardanza? A nadie, pero a veces son necesarias u,u. AkoTsukiiyomi'Love, Sempai, Anny, Loca Mexicana, etc. Como sea que la llamen, pensaba continuar el fic x'D sino que la muy tonta siempre ponía su portátil sobre su ropa, no había pasado nada, hasta hace 1 o 2 semanas que por andar a oscuras en la habitación (haciendo ¿Qué? Ni idea, tal vez tenga complejo de vampiro x'D) y pues ¿adivinen qué? Se le cayó el lap y no prende x'D resulta que no tenía copia de los archivos que tenía, tonta ¬¬, entonces anda esperando a ver si al tratar de arreglar el portátil se puede salvar los archivos. Dice que lo siente mucho, que realmente pensaba continuarlos, pero que el lap se dañó, que espera recuperar los archivos pronto.

Sé que ustedes la esperaran, de hecho siempre se demora actualizando y ustedes la esperan, un poquito de tiempo, no creo que se mucho que pedir para ustedes ¿no? x'D ¡vivan ustedes!

La querida Anny me encargo la misión de poner esto en sus historias, pero que quede entre nosotros, es secreto de estado, así que si cancelan la cuenta de ff de Anny que quede en su conciencia, ¿ok?

Bueno no los entretengo más seguramente tengan mejores cosas que hacer que leer esto, nwn ¡así que paciencia lectores! Hemos pasado por peores, esto no es nada, x'D!

Att: ¡Izumi-Sama!(wahahahahah!) Ok no x'D Izumi-chan pa' los amigos u_u (?)lamento esto tan tonto, pero aprovecho que tengo total poder por el momento -w- Si los hace sentirse mejor ha estado editando fotos horas y horas, no hace más, me preocupa mucho la poca salud mental que le queda en estos momentos ;w;

_**Anny lo siente mucho, dice que buscara ayuda para su complejo de vampiro.**_

_**Anny dice no ser vampira, bueno entonces dejémoslo en gato, creo que puede ver en la oscuridad.**_

…_**Cambio y Fuera…**_

_**Claro hasta que Anny dañe otro portátil x'D!**_

_**Anny me dijo mala por eso ultimo ¿ustedes creen? Nahhh ¿verdad que está loca x'D?**_

_**Bogota, Colombia 3 de Agosto del 2011 a las 10:25 p.m(22:25 hors)**_

_Hay que tener registro de cuando no actualizo x)_

_Anny, querida, me debes mi regalo, recuerda fue el 14 de Abril, has las cuentas cariño(¿?) n,n_

_#30Luisa-chan paso por aquí._


End file.
